


A Really Private Person by astolat

by annairamb



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asteroid Collision, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annairamb/pseuds/annairamb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La fine del mondo ebbe inizio un mercoledì di marzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Really Private Person by astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Really Private Person](https://archiveofourown.org/works/895526) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



La fine del mondo ebbe inizio un mercoledì di marzo.

John arrivò alla biblioteca con tè, caffè e pasticcini; Finch era già lì, in silenzio, la schiena appoggiata allo schienale, le dita allargate sui braccioli della sedia. Quattro libri erano impilati sulla scrivania davanti a lui, _Graphologica_ , LT, 137. _Dopo aver Maledetto la Biblioteca_ , MA, 108, _Regole per la Stampa di un Elenco Alfabetico_ , CC, 019. Il quarto, in cima, era una brossura lucida, delle dimensioni di un palmare, numerata 099.

“E il quarto libro?” John chiese, posando le ciambelle. Sollevò il piccolo libro. “ _Caldi e Vaporosi: Bagni Erotici per Due_? Fammi indovinare, questo l’hai scelto per te, Harold.”

“Nella classificazione Dewey il numero 099 indica libri rilevanti per il genere,” Finch rispose, non ricambiando la battuta. Stava fissando lo schermo del computer, e le dita della sua mano destra digitavano senza posa. “La Macchina ha fatto quel che poteva.”

John lo posò, notando la preoccupazione di Harold. “Ma allora non dovrebbero esserci altri due libri?”

“Questo è quel che abbiamo ricevuto,” disse Finch.

John esitò e lo guardò: la sua espressione era insolita e cupa. “Harold. Che cosa c’è?”

Harold non rispose subito. “Non ne ero certo,” disse. “Non vedevo perché avremmo dovuto ricevere questo numero, se è – se la mia interpretazione fosse stata corretta. Ma questo spiega tutto, ovviamente.” Sollevò le dita per lasciarle di nuovo cadere. “La Macchina _ha_ dato questo numero a – alle autorità preposte, ma loro lo hanno interpretato proprio come hai fatto tu, come è piuttosto naturale. La Macchina deve dar loro numeri stranieri di frequente. Sono sicuro che stanno inseguendo ogni possibile corrispodenza con tutte le loro energie, mancando del tutto quella giusta.”

“Se _non_ è un numero straniero, che cos’è?” chiese John.

Harold si strinse molto leggermente nelle spalle. “137108 1999 è il codice utilizzato per indicare un asteroide dal diametro di oltre un kilometro,” disse. “Si stima che passerà a circa duecentomila miglia dalla Terra nel 2027.”

John rimase in piedi con il caffè in mano e disse, “Perché la Macchina dovrebbe mandarti il numero di un asteroide che passerà oltre la Terra fra quattordici anni?”

“Penso che faremmo meglio a scoprirlo”, disse Harold.

Trascorsero il resto della giornata osservando rilevazioni telescopiche accessibili al pubblico, collegamenti online da una dozzina di osservatori ed università, tutte le fotografie dell’asteroide scattate negli ultimi due mesi. John trovò che fosse un po’ come un appostamento: costringersi a rimanere sveglio, ignorando le macchine che passavano e il sole sopra la sua testa, aguzzando invece la vista per piccoli cambiamenti, il tremolio di una tenda, il movimento di un’ombra, il suono di una porta che si chiudeva. I suoi occhi erano offuscati e stanchi quando finalmente notò qualcosa in un’immagine scattata da un osservatorio nelle montagne italiane, cinque settimane prima, qualche macchiolina che sembrava più che altro polvere sullo schermo.

Harold si introdusse nell’archivio dell’osservatorio ed ottenne le immagini ad alta definizione. Anche in quelle non era quasi nulla, solo una vaga scia luminosa lungo uno dei bordi dell’asteroide. Nella fotografia successiva, scattata quindici minuti dopo, era scomparsa. Harold scrisse un codice per determinare i movimenti dell’asteroide su una carta, che sovrappose all’orbita prevista secondo l’archivio della NASA; avrebbe visibilmente deviato entro la fine della settimana – verso l’orbita di Marte.

“Non sono un esperto, ma non sembra così male”, John disse, osservando i puntini apparire uno dopo l’altro sullo schermo, una linea tratteggiata che attraversava il sistema solare senza avvicinarsi alla Terra.

“In effetti no,” disse Harold. “Ma perché...” Esitò, poi riaprì la seconda fotografia, quella dove la scia era scomparsa, e fece qualcosa per modificare la luminosità; comparve una linea sottile, un’ombra imponente dietro il primo asteroide, anche più grande: la scia divenne una nube di scintille luminose. I bordi scorrevano l’uno contro l’altro. “Non credo che 137108 sia il nostro colpevole. Sembra che sia stato – la prima vittima.”

Harold impiegò il resto della giornata per mettere insieme il percorso previsto per il secondo asteroide, esaminando una per una centinaia di immagini ad alta definizione. Era molto più difficile da trovare, più scuro, e si muoveva velocemente. Verso la Terra.

“Non per distrarti”, John disse, mettendo un’altra immagine nella cartella condivisa perché Harold ci lavorasse, con un cerchio attorno al nuovo asteroide, “ma hai idea di cosa possiamo _fare_ per questo? Il budget ci permette di comprare un razzo e qualche bomba atomica?”

“Ho tollerato in molte occasioni quella che può solo essere definita la tua mania per gli armamenti, signor Reese,” disse Harold, “ma la mia pazienza si ferma prima delle _armi nucleari_.” Lanciò un’occhiata severa a John; John sbattè le palpebre con aria innocente: _chi, io? Una bomba nucleare tutta per me? No, mai_. Fece un largo sorriso mentre l’espressione di Harold si induriva.

“In ogni caso”, Harold aggiunse, “benchè io possieda delle azioni per un’eventuale missione di bombardamento contro un asteroide –”

“Ovviamente”, mormorò John, guadagnandosi un’altra occhiataccia.

“– non credo proprio che abbiamo le abilità necessarie a sventare questa particolare minaccia in prima persona”, concluse Harold. “La nostra parte in questa situazione si limiterà a comunicare queste informazioni alle autorità preopste. Fortunatamente, non si tratta di una minaccia del tutto inaspettata: la NASA sta sviluppando strategie per un’eventuale difesa contro una collisione da asteroide da qualche tempo. Ho solo fatto letture veloci sull’argomento, ma la meccanica sembra semplice. Anche solo un ritardo di sette minuti sarebbe sufficiente per trasformare una determinata collisione in un incidente mancato.”

“Pensi che ascolteranno una soffiata?” chiese John.

“Ci ho già pensato”, disse Harold.

Mise insieme un pacchetto di informazioni, le cartelle con tutte le immagini a bassa risoluzione e l’asteroide cerchiato, i punti del percorso, la carta che aveva composto, e lo inviò per email ad un certo dottor Roth dell’Università dell’Arizona. “Compare come primo autore di più pubblicazioni dei suoi ex studenti di quante possa effettivamente aver contribuito a scrivere, alcune di esse in differenti sotto-specializzazioni.” Harold disse, sollevando un sopracciglio. “Ho il sospetto che non tenga eccessivamente a riconoscere i meriti dovuti.”

Telefonò al dottor Roth e lasciò un messaggio ansioso e sottomesso a nome di un certo Michael Smith, astronomo dilettante, balbettando esitante. “Sicuramente mi sbaglio, ma ho pensato – ho visto il suo pezzo su A&A il mese scorso – ad ogni modo, le chiederei di dare un’occhiata – e – e nel caso – non vorrei – non vorrei proprio – _parlarne_ con nessuno – preferirei non avere nessun riconoscimento.”

John si appoggiò allo schienale e guardò Harold, sorridendo all’esibizione: impeccabile. Ovviamente, era d’aiuto il fatto che Harold fosse del tutto sincero per quanto riguardava l’ultima parte. Harold riattaccò senza lasciare un numero di telefono e si voltò verso John. “Vedremo se il dottor Roth apre le cartelle”, disse. “Ma sospetto che il nostro lavoro sia fatto.”

Roth aprì le cartelle due ore dopo e cominciò a fare parecchie telefonate ad altri astrofisici. La mattina seguente, la Macchina diede loro un nuovo numero. John immaginò che ciò stesse per un _grazie, qualcun altro se ne occuperà_ , e non ci pensò più per altri cinque giorni e due numeri.

Stava tornando alla biblioteca a piedi, scuotendo un polso indolenzito – l’ultimo numero non aveva assolutamente voluto lasciargli la pistola – quando cominciò a notare parecchia gente ferma sul marciapiede, gli occhi fissi sui cellulari. Il bar con dehors all’angolo era stranamente silenzioso: le persone stavano in piedi attorno i tavoli con la birra in mano e guardavano i televisori sopra il bancone, che trasmettevano una conferenza stampa con un uomo alto e canuto su un podio. La sovraimpressione diceva _Dottor Roth, Università dell’Arizona_.

“Harold,” disse.

“Sì, sto guardando il collegamento video sulla CNN,” Harold disse nel suo orecchio. “Vieni su.”

Non era un asteroide; era una cometa – ufficialmente, la Cometa di Roth – e, dopo un bel po’ di eufemismi eleganti, a quanto John aveva capito c’erano tre punti principali: era più o meno largo due miglia, viaggiava a sessanta miglia orarie e gli mancavano sei mesi per colpire il pianeta.

#

I numeri cominciarono ad assottigliarsi mentre la città cominciava a cadere a pezzi. Ci furono interminabili conferenze stampa alla televisione, politici che facevano promesse affiancati da  anziani ufficiali in uniforme, scienziati della NASA che disegnavano grafici elaborati per spiegare in che modo tutto sarebbe andato bene, in che modo avrebbero salvato il mondo, ma venne fuori che molte persone non ci credevano, o che avevano semplicemente bisogno di una spinta per liberarsi della propria vita.

“Tutto bene?” Harold chiese, alzandosi in piedi quando John tornò con un brandello della sua camicia ripiegato e premuto contro la sua fronte: era stato colpito con una bottiglia rotta. “Siediti. Che cosa è successo? Non riuscivo a sentire niente a parte il rumore di fondo.”

“È scoppiata una sommossa al St. Patrick,” disse John, appoggiando la testa allo schienale della sedia per permettere ad Harold di raggiungere più facilmente il taglio. “Le ferite alla testa hanno sempre un brutto aspetto: non è grave come sembra.”

“Mi perdonerai se ti dico che questo non significa molto,” Harold disse in tono aspro, pulendo il sangue incrostato con una benda imbevuta di alcool. “La signorina Jameson?”

“È rimasta coinvolta nel tumulto,” John rispose asciutto. “È entrata da un gioielliere dopo che la folla aveva rotto la vetrina, ed è stata arrestata per aver preso tre collane di diamanti. Mi dispiace, Harold; non è un buon momento per occuparsi di crimini premeditati.”

Harold finì di tamponarlo e applicò della garza adesiva alla ferita. John raddrizzò la schiena e sospirò. La signorina Jameson era stata il primo numero in tutta la settimana. Harold si sedette sulla sedia della scrivania, di fronte a lui.

“Ci sono state altre quattro sommosse in città, oggi,” disse. “Nella parte bassa di Manhattan è mancata l’elettricità per mezz’ora, e la rete mobile della At&T è saltata per un po’.”

“Qui come siamo messi, se c’è un’interruzione più grave?” chiese John.

“Oh, ho una connessione satellitare apposita, e abbiamo abbastanza propano per superare il tempo che manca all’impatto, se fosse necessario,” rispose Harold. “Acqua e cibo potrebbero essere un problema maggiore, immagino.”

“Dovremmo fare scorta,” disse John. “Cibo in scatola, altre provviste di emergenza.” Si sollevò dal divano. “Andiamo. I D’Agostino sulla 40esima stavano facendo entrare un camion per le consegne.”

Harold camminò accanto a lui in silenzio verso il supermercato. C’erano due poliziotti all’esterno. Sembravano a disagio; John fece loro un cenno e ricevette sguardi duri e circospetti in cambio: il sindaco ne aveva messi ad ogni supermercato della città dopo che erano scoppiate alcune risse per i rifornimenti. John caricò un carrello con bottiglie di Gatorade, bevande assortite, pacchi di sacchi della spazzatura ad alta resistenza, un po’ di varechina, frutta secca e noci, lattine, lattine e ancora lattine, grandi borse di cibo secco per cani, e l’ultimo pacchetto di ciambelle Entenmann al cioccolato. Ogni cosa costava almeno cinque volte il prezzo normale.

Alla cassa c’era un uomo teso dalle spalle larghe con una pila di alimenti per bambini e latte, che stava avendo una discussione sempre più animata con la cassiera sui prezzi, durante la quale parlò di sciacallaggio; la direttrice era uscita dal suo ufficio e i poliziotti all’esterno si erano voltati. “Scusatemi”, Harold disse,  facendo un passo avanti. “Se permettete.” Porse alla cassiera un paio di biglietti da cento. Fece un sorriso rassicurante all’uomo. “Ho una nipotina,” disse. “Sono sicuro che il suo bambino ha bisogno di lei a casa; non vale la pena di litigare.”

L’omaccione arrossì, borbottò un grazie e prese le sue borse; tutti si rilassarono. La direttrice lasciò persino che Harold comprasse il carrello, a mo’ di ringraziamento, e così non ebbero problemi a riportare tutto alla biblioteca.

John portò il carrello al negozio di ferramenta più vicino e tornò con altre scorte. Inchiodò le finestre del primo piano con mensole divelte dagli scaffali vuoti. Harold scese sul pianerottolo e lo guardò lavorare; disse “Faccio qualcosa da mangiare,” e tornò su. Mentre Harold cucinava, John tese semplici fili sulle scale, quasi invisibili per chi non sapeva che erano lì. Riempì tutti i secchi vuoti che aveva comprato con acqua fresca dal rubinetto e li mise in un angolo all’ombra dietro alcuni scaffali.

Mangiarono ad uno dei tavoli nella sezione Ricerca, dopodiché si spostarono nella stanza sul retro con il grande materasso gonfiabile e si stesero insieme, con Bear all’altro fianco di Harold e la pistola preferita di John sotto il suo cuscino. Non servì discuterne. Sapevano entrambi che non sarebbero andati da nessuna parte.

Non arrivò nessun nuovo numero la mattina seguente. Harold scosse la testa. “Dubito che ne riceveremo molti finché la situazione rimane irrisolta,” disse.

John annuì e fece una telefonata a Carter. “Posso darti una mano da qualche parte?” le chiese; si sentiva la cacofonia di telefoni e voci nel distretto attraverso il telefono.

“Maledizione, potresti dare una mano ovunque,” disse. “Siamo piuttosto sicuri che ci sarà qualche altra somossa dopo il lancio di stasera: la maggior parte dei bar lo trasmetterà. Sia che qualcosa vada storto, sia che no. Mettiti un giubbotto antiproiettile e trovati all’incrocio fra la Lex e la 30sima.”

Il lancio andò bene; folle ubriache e sollevate si riversarono nelle strade non molto tempo dopo, colpendo le automobili e lanciando bottiglie. John lavorò fianco a fianco con poliziotti che non chiesero come si chiamasse, mettendo i peggiori fra gli ubriachi nei cellulari, intromettendosi in gruppi di risse che scoppiavano lungo la via, liberando le strade per lasciar passare macchine, ambulanze e camion dei pompieri.

Tornò alla biblioteca stanco e indolenzito, alle cinque del mattino: il sole dell’alba aveva finalmente placato le strade. Si fermò alla porta, con una scarica tagliente di paura: il lucchetto era in pezzi, e c’era sangue sulla soglia. Qualcosa sosteneva la porta dall’interno – dovette scagliarvisi contro con tutto il suo peso per aprirla. “Harold!” gridò, spingendo via la sedia, e sentì Bear abbaiare dal piano di sopra; era già per le scale quando Harold apparve sulla porta della stanza sul retro, scarmigliato e con le maniche rimboccate.

“Stiamo bene,” disse, passandosi una mano sul volto. “Un paio di ubriachi aggressivi ha forzato il lucchetto, ma Bear li ha convinti a ritirarsi. Sei stato fuori tutto questo tempo?”

“Sì”, John disse, respirando di nuovo.

Non rimase più fuori così a lungo. Sostituì la porta con una in acciaio, con tre pesanti lucchetti e una sbarra che Harold poteva abbassare quando lui non c’era. Fece brevi ricognizioni nella zona nel raggio di dieci isolati, interruppe risse e fermò i saccheggi quando ne vedeva, ma non si allontanò oltre.

Harold si introdusse nel sistema di monitoraggio del traffico e cominciò a poter dire a John dove andare, dove stavano nascendo piccoli focolai di violenza. Erano comunque perlopiù concentrati sulla difesa, come tutti gli altri. La missione di deviazione sarebbe entrata nel raggio d’azione nel giro di una settimana.

Gli slogan politci per la missione erano semplici: arrivare velocemente, avere più di una possibilità per deviare la cometa. La nave spaziale – Artemis 1, con a bordo  l’equivalente di quasi cento megatoni in armi nucleari – avrebbe seguito la cometa per tutto il percorso; c’erano tre buone opportunità.

Il primo tentativo fallì.

#

La notizia del fallimento trapelò alle cinque del mattino ora di New York da qualcuno coinvolto nella grande operazione internazionale in corso a Cape Canaveral; quando John si svegliò, mentre Harold si girava accanto a lui, il presidente stava dichiarando la legge marziale.

Fecero colazione alla scrivania, guardando insieme i telegiornali. La CNN ospitava il dottor Roth e il risolutamente tranquillo generale Wernecke, ma aveva anche invitato un uomo alto, dal volto spigoloso, un certo dottor Gervaise dalla Cal Tech, che rimase in silenzio finché il generale Wernecke non disse per la quarta volta che un fallimento iniziale era da aspettarsi, che stavano raccogliendo informazioni, che questo provava le ragioni per la velocità della missione – e poi Gervaise esplose.

“Che cazzo,” strillò, coperto da un _bip_ un momento troppo tardi, “sono _sciocchezze_! Sono solo – sciocchezze!” e fece un ampio movimento con il braccio, agitandolo. Wernecke si raddrizzò sulla sedia, accigliato, e Anderson Cooper si sporse in avanti dicendo “Dottor Gervaise,” ma era troppo tardi; Gervaise era _partito_.

“Questo non è un film con i _bip_!” strillò. Sbattè una mano sul tavolo. “Riuscite a capire l’immensità di questo problema? Non possiamo semplicemente lanciare bombe a quella cosa, andrà in pezzi e a quel punto siamo tutti morti di sicuro, perché a quel punto ci saranno diciassette comete tutte in volo verso di noi, e almeno una di quelle ci colpirà. Non possiamo far saltare solo una carica, perché non sarà abbastanza: questa cosa è delle dimensioni di Manhattan, e viaggia a sessanta miglia orarie.

“C’erano tre possibilità, vuole sapere perché solo tre possibilità? Perché sta ruotando da un capo all’altro, tra le altre cose, e quelle sono le uniche volte in cui c’è una sezione abbastanza lunga orientata verso l’Artemis perché la nave possa lanciare droni a sufficienza per poter pregare di fermarla. E i droni devono essere sganciati precisamente al momento giusto, le loro detonazioni devono essere controllate in esatta relazione l’una con l’altra e con la variazione di slancio dell’intero sistema – guardi, se avessimo cinque _anni_ , potremmo risolverla, faremmo le simulazioni, costruiremmo un sistema per farlo, ma non abbiamo cinque anni. Il primo tentativo non ha funzionato, il secondo tentativo non funzionerà, al terzo tentativo faranno semplicemente saltare le bombe e pregheranno. Ognuno su questo pianeta ha quattro mesi da vivere, e la gente merita di sentire la verità!” Si alzò e uscì dallo studio.

Carter chiamò un’ora dopo.

“Non vorrei chiedere –” disse, la voce aspra e roca.

“Che cosa è successo?” chiese John. La sentì deglutire.

“Taylor ha appena chiamato”, disse lei. “Non c’è quasi nessuno nella sua scuola, e un paio di bande di strada sono arrivate lì per prendere l’equipaggiamento elettronico. Hanno portato i disordini nella scuola. È in una classe con un gruppo di altri ragazzi; non c’è nessuno con loro.” Esitò e disse a voce bassa, “Non c’è nessuno nel distretto.”

“Ci vediamo lì,” disse John. Si caricò di gas lacrimogeno e prese uno dei fucili automatici. Harold lo guardava con espressione cupa. “Non aprire la porta finché non torno,” John disse. Harold annuì.

Entrambe le bande avevano troppi ragazzi con troppe pistole, tutti a metà fra l’essere terrorizzati e il fingere di essere in un film. C’erano già una dozzina di corpi negli atri. John entrò per primo, Carter alle sue spalle, e ne abbattè altri otto. Provò a mirare alle ginocchia, ma uno di loro si sporse da una barricata di pesanti armadietti di metallo, e John dovette sparargli alla testa. Aprì la porta della classe con un calcio e trovò Taylor con altri sei ragazzi barricati dietro un muro di banchi rovesciati, con forbici e pinzatrici strette in mano.

Uscirono dalla stessa strada che avevano già liberato, ma la via all’esterno non era molto meglio che il disastro all’interno: vetri rotti su tutto il marciapiede, corpi e strisce di sangue. I ragazzi piangevano in silenzio. Li stiparono sul sedile posteriore dell’auto da pattuglia di Carter e li lasciarono alle loro case, finché non rimasero solo Taylor e una ragazza, Lin, che viveva in un orfanotrofio nel Bronx e non voleva tornare indietro. Carter li guardò dal finestrino retrovisore con un’espressione tetra. John sapeva a che cosa stava pensando: la città aveva bisogno di ogni buon poliziotto rimasto a presentarsi al lavoro; ma suo figlio aveva bisogno di lei, e un’altra ragazza da proteggere –

John toccò l’auricolare. “Harold? Ci servirebbe un alloggio da queste parti. Un posto sicuro.”

Ci fu una pausa; John si chiese se il segnale dei cellulari fosse di nuovo saltato. “Portali qui,” Harold disse.

John rimase in silenzio. Poi disse, “Stiamo arrivando,” e si voltò per dare l’indirizzo a Carter.

Quando arrivarono lì, facendosi strada nel traffico paralizzato sul ponte di Brooklyn, anche Fusco era nella biblioteca, con suo figlio e la sua ex moglie che si accampavano nella sezione Periodici. “Così questa è la Batcaverna?” Carter chiese asciutta a John mentre entravano, ma quando Taylor e Lin furono andati a spostare scaffali al terzo piano si fermò accanto alla scrivania di Harold prima di tornare al distretto e disse ad entrambi, “Grazie.”

Dopo che se ne fu andata, John guardò Harold. “Vuoi che vada a prendere Grace?”

Le mani di Harold si fermarono sulla tastiera. Non si guardò intorno. “È andata a casa di sua madre in Virginia la scorsa settimana. C’è stato un – problema con la corrente a casa sua, e allo stesso tempo la macchina di sua madre ha avuto qualche – problema tecnico –”

John annuì.

Leon fece la sua comparsa più tardi quella sera, e Shaw la mattina dopo, con gli occhi circospetti e una scorta per sei mesi di tavolette di tintura di iodio con lei. Lei e John uscirono insieme per fare scorte e portarono indietro altro cibo, provviste, e una piccola famiglia: una donna di nome Elisa Vasquez si era imbattuta in loro nel negozio di articoli da campeggio, aveva visto quanta roba stavano portando e aveva afferrato il braccio di John con una determinazione cupa, disperata. “Ho tre bambini e nessun posto dove andare. Abbiamo quasi finito il cibo. Vi prego. Vi prego. Vi prego.”

Shaw gli aveva lanciato un’occhiataccia e aveva scosso la testa. John sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dire di no, togliere la sua mano; poi Harold gli disse nell’orecchio, quieta benedizione, “Accompagnala e porta qui lei e i bambini insieme a qualsiasi provvista abbiano.” Quando li riportò indietro, Harold lo mandò di nuovo fuori per trovare Monica Jacobs e portarla dentro. La IFT aveva dato la settimana libera a tutti i suoi dipendenti, dicendo loro di rimanere a casa e fuori dal caos della città, ma Harold aveva scoperto che lei era bloccata nel suo appartamento a venti isolati da lì con un’anziana zia.

La biblioteca era grande abbastanza per tenerli tutti, persino con un po’ di privacy, anche se i bagni non erano stati progettati per i bisogni quotidiani di quasi venti persone. Ma razionarono le docce e gli sciacquoni, e avevano cibo e acqua abbastanza per durare – per quanto a lungo doveva durare.

Dopo i primi giorni le cose si calmarono; le teste calde e i saccheggiatori persero le energie, e molti altri poliziotti e vigili del fuoco tornarono al lavoro. A Manhattan non era nemmeno andata così male. Molte persone non si facevano ancora vedere al lavoro, ma non era guerra aperta per le strade. La Guardia Nazionale era stata chiamata a Newark e Buffalo.

John continuò a fare le sue ricognizioni: c’erano zone scollegate nel monitoraggio del traffico, ma Harold aveva ancora occhi sulla maggior parte delle vicinanze, e John riuscì a riparare molte delle telecamere. Leon e Monica lavoravano con Harold, aiutandolo; John ricollegò una camera all’angolo fra Madison e la 40esima a cui avevano appena strappato il cavo e chiese, “Come va?”

“Sembra buono,” la voce di Monica gli arrivò all’orecchio, e John esitò per un momento mentre qualche istinto si risvegliava.

Quella notte disse che sarebbe andato a letto presto, poi scese dalle scale sul retro e aspettò all’entrata secondaria. Mezz’ora dopo, una macchina partì, con finestrini antiproiettile e una pistola sul sedile del passeggero; il guidatore parcheggiò e aprì il suo finestrino per fumare: era un russo brizzolato che sembrava aver passato molto tempo a fare boxe. John lo guardò ma non si mosse dal suo angolo nell’ombra. Qualche minuto dopo, Harold arrivò zoppicando alla porta, portando una piccola borsa per il computer.

“Parti senza salutare? Penso di essere ferito, Harold,” John disse da dietro di lui, uscendo dall’ombra.

Harold non fu molto sorpreso; le sue spalle si limitarono a incurvarsi. Si voltò per guardare John. “Mi dispiace,” disse. “Avevo chiesto a Monica di dirti –” Si fermò.

“La Macchina,” disse John, guardandolo in faccia. “Pensi che la Macchina possa aiutare per la deviazione.”

“Sì,” disse Harold. “La Macchina può essere modificata per aiutare. Ma –” Sollevò una mano e la lasciò cadere. “Posso farlo solo se sono _lì_ ,  capisci. Nel luogo dove si trovano i server centrali.”

“OK,” disse John. “Allora andiamo.”

“Non capisci, John,” Harold disse. “Non so dove siano i server, e anche se lo sapessi, non posso aspettarmi che non siano estremamente protetti. Questo non è – non c’è speranza di entrare _di nascosto_. Di sicuro non abbastanza a lungo per apportare le modifiche necessarie. Io –” Deglutì. “Dovrò consegnarmi. Al Controllo.”

“Sì,” John disse. “Ho capito, Harold. Andiamo.”

Harold lo fissò. “Non puoi aspettarti che ci lasceranno _andare_ , dopo.”

John disse pazientemente, “No, Harold, non me lo aspetto.”

L’intero volto di Harold oscillò, senza speranza. “John,” disse. “John, non ha senso che tu venga con me. Non puoi – tutto quel che puoi fare è morire con me.”

A parte il fatto che chi controllava la Macchina non avrebbe ucciso Harold; lo avrebbero messo in una stanza buia e gli avrebbero fatto del male, e se non potevano fargli del male abbastanza per farlo accedere alla Macchina al posto loro, avrebbero comunque provato finché avessero avuto nuove idee su che cosa fargli. John guardò Harold, vide che anche Harold lo sapeva; anche se non l’avrebbe detto ad alta voce.

Ma ci sarebbe stata una possibilità. Il governo non avrebbe rischiato finché Harold non ce l’avesse fatta, finché non avesse fatto funzionare la Macchina al posto loro, impostandola per salvare il mondo. Avrebbero aspettato, e finto di essere grati, e fino a quel momento avrebbero lasciato che Harold avesse tutto quello che voleva – compreso il suo ex-agente della CIA. E ci sarebbe stato un momento, una volta che Harold avesse finito, in cui Harold avrebbe saputo che stava funzionando, prima di loro. Ci sarebbe stata un’opportunità – di morire con lui.

“Non è la mia prima scelta,” John disse. “Ma mi accontenterò.”

Harold rimase fermo. “John,” disse.

John allungò la mano, gli prese la borsa e attraversò il marciapiede per arrivare alla macchina. Raggiunse la portiera e rimase in piedi in attesa. “Andiamo, Harold. È ora di salvare il mondo.”

#

Il direttor Foley era un uomo simpatico, grosso, socievole e sorridente. Non l’avresti mai detto uno che ordinava regolarmente esecuzioni. Aveva una stretta di mano vigorosa, occhi limpidi, una stretta amichevole sulla spalla di John, una voce ricca e profonda che faceva venir voglia di sporgersi in avanti quando si faceva bassa e confidenziale. “Non mi aspetto che questo faccia differenza per lei, ma mi dispiace per come sono andate le cose a Ordos,” disse. “Devo ammetterlo, John, è un sollievo poter finalmente capire quest’operazione che stavi portando avanti a New York. Eravamo sempre più preoccupati, anche se, ovviamente, la situazione attuale ci ha – tenuti tutti occupati, in qualche modo.” Face un sorriso ironico. “Non mi aspettavo che la nostra divisione fosse coinvolta alla soluzione di tutto questo, ad essere sincero.”

John resistette all’impulso di complimentarsi per la sua tecnica. “Nemmeno io”, disse.

Il direttore aveva diretto tutta la sua attenzione a lui dopo che cinque minuti con Finch avevano reso chiaro che da Harold non avrebbe tirato fuori nulla all’infuori di codice, e anche quello solo quando Harold si fosse trovato in una stanza con la Macchina. Aveva persino provato a fare da Harold una domanda diretta sul tempo, e non aveva ottenuto nulla a parte un breve sguardo; Harold si era immediatamente voltato per fissare di nuovo il finestrino della limousine.

Era una mossa astuta da parte di Harold, ma John sapeva che non era voluta. Harold si stava semplicemente – lasciando andare.

Harold si era fermato solo una volta, ai piedi dei gradini che portavano alla sede dell’Ufficio del Consiglio Speciale. Dietro di loro c’erano il monumento a Washington e il Mall, la porta in cima alla scala portava dentro l’edificio buio, il metal detector e la sicurezza erano appena visibili. Harold aveva esitato, le braccia lungo i fianchi, solo per un momento, guardando su. “John, sei proprio sicuro di non tornare indietro?”

“Sì,” John aveva detto, ed era finita lì. Harold era entrato, si era avvicinato alle guardie e aveva detto, “Sono qui per vedere il direttor Foley. Non ho un appuntamento.”

Ci era voluta circa un’ora per riuscire a salire da lui, con Harold che offriva solo le informazioni strettamente necessarie a superare ogni barriera umana, finché alla fine aveva detto al segretario di Foley, “Le chiedo scusa, il tempo è essenziale in questo caso. Per favore, dica al direttore che Nathan non l’ha costruita, sono stato io. Sono sicuro che vorrà vedermi.”

Il direttore _aveva_ voluto vedere Harold. Aveva guardato John, ascoltato la breve spiegazione di Harold, dopodiché aveva fatto un paio di telefonate, ed erano partiti. Non aveva detto dove stavano andando e John non si era preoccupato di domandare. Non aveva importanza.

L’agente Hersh, seduto dall’altra parte del sedile, non gli aveva tolto gli occhi di dosso da quando erano tutti entrati nella limousine. “Come va il fianco?” John aveva chiesto piattamente quando li aveva incontrati nel garage. Hersh non aveva ricambiato il sorriso. Certe persone erano così suscettibili quando le accoltellavi.

Andava bene così. John contava su Hersh per ucciderlo, in seguito, e non aveva bisogno di dargli ragioni per esitare.

“Immagino di no,” stava dicendo Foley, ancora in tono intimo e basso, anche con il sottofondo dei motori dell’aereo. “Sono sicuro ceh queste ultime settimane siano state abbastanza stressanti –”

“Direttore,” disse John, stanco di portare avanti una conversazione fra le righe, “lasci che le risparmi un po’ di tempo. Quasi tutti conoscevano il nome di Nathan Ingram. Nessuno conosce quello di Harold. Pensa che sia uscito allo scoperto presentandosi a _lei_ per un motivo meno importante di salvare il mondo?”

Foley esitò, e poi sbuffò piano, divertito. “Ricevuto,” disse. Guardò John, con sguardo fermo, e John doveva ammettere che era _davvero_ bravo; John _sapeva_ che cos’era, che cosa avrebbe fatto ad Harold se ne avesse avuto occasione, e il suo sguardo aveva ancora un potere. “Può farlo?”

“Sì,” disse John, piatto.

Dopo quello, Foley lo lasciò in pace. John tornò a sedersi nel posto sul corridoio accanto ad Harold, che aveva un libro in grembo, chiuso. Era vecchio e mal tenuto, con orecchie alle pagine e il dorso strappato: _Fondazione_. Aveva visto Harold leggerlo una volta, più o meno un anno prima. Harold aveva lo sguardo vuoto, le spalle incavate, ed era stretto in se stesso; le sue labbra formavano una linea ferma, severa. John non provò a parlargli, ma si appoggiò allo schienale e posò il gomito sul bracciolo così che le loro braccia si sfiorassero. Harold si rilassò leggermente; poi chiuse gli occhi e dormì. John non chiuse gli occhi.

Il volo durò quasi sei ore. Uscirono in un aeroporto di notte, un posto caldo, il che non restringeva di molto il campo delle possibilità: era l’inizio di giugno. C’era un’altra limousine in attesa sull’asfalto, con una scorta di militari. Furono perquisiti con cortesia e accuratezza; presero la pistola di John, i suoi due coltelli, finsero di non aver visto la lama di rasoio nella fodera della sua giacca – una mossa standard della CIA – ed effettivamente non videro il nastro spinato infilato nella cucitura della sua cintura, un trucco che John aveva imparato una volta da un agente dei servizi segreti sudcoreani in un bar. Tutto come previsto.

Il tratto in macchina durò tre ore su lunghe autostrade attraverso campagne piatte e indistinguibili: Arizona, Colorado, Utah, Nevada, California, qualsiasi di essi o più di uno, mentre di quando in quando autocarri e macchine sfrecciavano accanto. Ombre scure si stagliavano contro il cielo sulla destra, montagne dai bordi affilati. John le guardò scorrere per un poì e si voltò per guardare avanti. Harold, al suo fianco, non si muoveva.

I tralicci dell’elettricità furono il primo segno che si stavano avvicinando: dozzine di essi avanzavano da ogni lato, descrivendo anelli concentrici che diventavano sempre più piccoli finché non attraversarono una recinzione in filo spinato, enormi cartelli a lettere rosse e riflettori, torri di controllo, e dietro di essi un ammasso di bassi edifici sparsi. Il parcheggio era molto piccolo.

Un nervoso responsabile venne loro incontro, controllò ripetutamente tutti i loro documenti e balbettò quelli che evidentemente erano stati i suoi ordini per provare ad insistere che John rimanesse indietro, impappinandosi maldestramente sulla scusa che John non era autorizzato – Harold non lo contraddisse; si voltò semplicemente verso Foley, e disse, freddo e impaziente come mai John lo aveva sentito, “Smetta di perdere il mio tempo.”

Foley lo guardò, poi fece un breve gesto di congedo; il responsabile tacque, ancora rosso in volto, e li guidò all’interno, oltre il piccolo ingresso beige.

John si era aspettato che fosse silenzioso, nient’altro che il ticchettio dei server; non aveva pensato agli impianti di raffreddamento, un rombo basso e continuo che sommergeva il suono dei loro passi. I server svettavano in colonne scure, con fredde luci blu che lampeggiavano e lampeggiavano mentre loro camminavano in fila indiana attraverso corridoi stretti fra gli armadietti. L’agente Hersh era subito dietro John, quattro soldati dietro di lui; altri due erano più avanti, davanti ad Harold. Il responsabile del sito era in testa e di quando in quando provava a dire qualcosa a Foley, la sua voce acuta e malferma soffocata dal rumore di fondo.

Non era come nessun posto dove John fosse mai stato. Non sembrava un posto a cui le persone appartenessero. Non ce n’erano molte; intravide una persona solo una volta, lungo un corridoio laterale, al lavoro su un armadietto aperto. Toccò una volta il gomito di Harold; lui guardò di lato. “Sostituisce qualche componente difettosa, immagino,” disse.

Impiegarono cinque minuti per raggiungere uno spazio interno, una stanza che si sarebbe qualificata come stanza dei server di per se stessa in qualsiasi altro posto. C’erano una cinquantina di armadietti all’interno, e al centro una piccola postazione di lavoro con un’unica sedia, tre monitor, una tastiera, una webcam, un unico microfono senza fili. Tutti i cavi entravano nell’armadietto del server più vicino.

“Signore, l’ho preparata come avete detto, ma è meglio che sappiate che non c’è modo di cominciare,” Il responsabile disse a Foley mentre apriva la porta. “Abbiamo provato –” Esitò allo sguardo duro e irritato di Foley e lanciò occhiate intorno, guardandoli, dopodiché provò ancora. “Il sistema non accetta gli input –”

Aveva aperto la porta. “Mi scusi, per favore,” disse Harold. Andò dritto alla sedia e si sedette. Si voltò verso il monitor. “Puoi vedermi?” chiese.

“Sì,” disse una voce metallica, generata elettronicamente, dal piccolo altoparlante. Foley si irrigidy; il responsabile stava fissando la schiena di Harold a bocca aperta.

“Bene,” disse Harold. “Chi sono?”

“Amministratore,” disse la macchina.

“Vedi un addetto autorizzato presente?” chiese Harold.

“Direttore James Roger Foley, Ufficio del Consiglio Speciale,” rispose la macchina.

“Bene,” disse Harold. “Direttor Foley, autorizza la modifica del sistema?”

Dopo un istante, Foley disse, “Sì.”

“Modifica del sistema autorizzata,” disse la macchina. Harold premette un paio di tasti e si aprì una serie di finestre, vuote, mentre il cursore lampeggiava. Harold cominciò a digitare.

Dopo un paio di minuti, il responsabile del sito comincio ad avvicinarsi, sporgendosi oltre la spalla di Harold come se ci fosse una corda ad attirarlo, quasi involontariamente. John doveva ammettere che lui stesso era piuttosto impressionato. Aveva già visto Harold scrivere codice, ma il lavoro che facevano lavoro consisteva solitamente nel trovare vantaggi da sfruttare, introdursi negli archivi, creare una piccola applicazione o strumento. Questo era qualcosa di diverso: grattacieli di codice che svettavano su sette finestre, test che andavano avanti senza fine in un’altra, linee rosse che diventavano verdi una dopo l’altra. Le finestre saltavano rapidamente intorno allo schermo, mentre Harold passava dall’una all’altra, costruendo i muri un mattone alla volta.

“Signor Finch,” disse il Direttor Foley, quando finalmente realizzò che Harold era appena entrato dritto dentro. “Potrebbe spiegare che cosa sta facendo?”

“Direi di no,” disse Harold.

“Sta costruendo una rete neurale,” disse il responsabile del sito.

“Direi di no,” disse Harold.

Sembravano entrambi parecchio frustrati; Foley si guardò intorno, e John lo vide considerare il fatto che Harold stava molto probabilmente salvando il pianeta. John gli restituì un’espressione completamente vuota, _io sono solo i muscoli, mi dispiace_ , e sorrise dentro di sé.

Un momento dopo, Foley uscì dalla stanza dei server, portandosi dietro il responsabile; John si avvicinò ad Harold. “Come sta andando, Finch?” mormorò.

“In modo ragionevolmente rapido,” disse Harold. “Lo sarà ancora di più senza interruzioni.”

“È probabile che ce ne siano abbastanza presto,” disse John, ancora più piano, e si allontanò di nuovo di qualche passo. Percepiva la presenza di Hersh, i cui occhi non lo avevano abbandonato, e dei sei soldati, che si guardavano nervosamente intorno nella struttura. Facevano bene ad essere nervosi; John dubitava che qualcuno di sarebbe tornato a casa da questa missione. Sia che fosse stato lui ad ucciderli, sia che fosse stato Hersh. Sembravano tutti impossibilmente giovani. John non li guardò in faccia. Non era questo il modo in cui avrebbe voluto uscire di scena, uccidendo buoni soldati, gente che faceva solo il proprio lavoro, un lavoro rispettabile. Ma non avrebbe lasciato che ciò gli impedisse di salvare Harold.

Aveva ragione sull’interruzione. Più o meno due ore dopo, Foley tornò dentro, questa volta con altri due membri della banda di nerd, entrambi uomini con occhiali spessi e un misto di scetticismo e rancore in volto. John era sicuro che un’intera squadra dei migliori programmatori che il denaro potesse comprare avesse, ad un certo punto, lavorato per ottenere accesso alla Macchina; poteva scommettere che questi due avessero preso parte all’insuccesso.

Portavano entrambi tastiere senza fili e monitor a schermo piatto. “Signor Finch,” disse Foley, “Dato che il tempo le la precisione sono essenziali in questo caso, o pensato che fosse meglio mettere qualche altro uomo al lavoro.” Si voltò e si rivolse agli uomini. “Collegatevi, per favore.”

Harold sospirò e spinse indietro la sedia. “Ho in ogni caso bisogno di un breve riposo. E di qualcosa da mangiare, e caffè. da che parte è il bagno?”

“Oh,” disse il responsabile, lanciando uno sguardo sorpreso a Foley, come se non si fossero aspettati che fosse così facile. “Posso – accompagnarla?”

Foley esitò, accigliato, poi annuì. John seguì Harold; Hersh li seguì. Ci volle una camminata di dieci minuti attraverso la struttura per raggiungere il bagno e la sala di riposo; c’erano pacchetti di ramen e torte Pop-Tart e avanzi di cibo cinese, che Harold ordinò senza esitazione; preparò anche una tazza di caffè a doppia concentrazione: una tazza intera, poi versò nuovamente il caffè insieme all’acqua e mise altra polvere.

“Caffè?” John chiese ad Harold, diverito: Harold aveva già trangugiato una tazza e ora stava tenendo in mano la seconda, inspirando come se stesse avendo un’esperienza mistica.

Evitare la caffeina nelle occasioni ordinarie significa che ha molto più effetto quando ho effettivamente bisogno dello stimolo,” disse Harold. “Ma mi manca.”

Portò una terza tazza nella stanza, dove sia i programmatori che Foley sembravano ancora più frustrati. Uno di loro era sulla sedia di Harold e provava ad usare la sua tastiera, ma lo schermo si era oscurato. “Chiedo scusa,” Harold disse, cortese ed implacabile, e il tizio si alzò riluttante. Harold si sedette ed appoggiò il caffè. Gli schermi si riaccesero prima che avesse anche solo toccato la tastiera.

Foley lanciò un’occiata alla telecamera. Harold sospirò. “Vi assicuro che se la Macchina non potesse verificare la mia identità, non permetterebbe nemmeno a _me_ di lavorare. Mi rimangono almeno altre trenta ore di lavoro, e dovrò dormire almeno due volte, qundi se non vi dispiace, risparmiatevi il prossimo tentativo di introdurvi attraverso quelle aperture.”

“Ma che cosa sta _facendo_?” sbottò uno dei programmatori. “Le routine che sta creando sono solo – la metà di esse ha l’aspetto di gestione di base per driver di dispositivo, e l’altra metà è _pseudocodice_ , e non è nemmeno uno pseudocodice coerente – non c’è linguaggio da compilare, già solo le linee che ci sono sullo schermo non hanno un senso –”

Harold si fermò e lo guardò. “Sta dicendo che non è riuscito a seguire le mie intenzioni?”

“Certo che sono riuscito a seguirle!” disse il programmatore.

“Dunque è chiaro che non sono incomprensibili,” disse Harold. Si voltò e disse dietro la sua spalla, “Direttore, avrò bisogno di una stanza privata, un materasso ragionevole e un cuscino sottile quando dovrò dormire. Risparmierebbe tempo se preparasse ora queste cose.”

Foley non cambiò veramente espressione, ma un muscolo nella sua mascella pulsò. “Molto bene,” disse calmo.

Harold continuò per altre due ore con solo pause per il bagno ed il cibo; poi sospirò e spinse indietro la sedia. “Bene,” disse. “Ora ho bisogno di dormire per otto ore.”

Quasi tutti gli altri sembrarono involontariamente sollevati; un paio dei soldati avevano sbattuto ripetutamente le palpebre nelle ultime ore e anche Foley sembrava piuttosto stanco. John lanciò un’occhiata a Hersh, ma era chiedere troppo: Hersh lo stava ancora guardando fisso, la schiena dritta, gli occhi bene aperti.

Furono scortati ad una piccola stanza in un altro edificio della struttura, con mobili semplici: un letto a due piazze, un comò, una scrivania con un telefono, un televisore. “Dormite bene,” disse Foley, e li chiuse dentro. John tirò i chiavistelli e controllo che non ci fossero cimici nella stanza finché Harold non uscì dal bagno, asciugandosi il viso con un asciugamano per le mani, e disse, “Oh, non è necessario. Privacy, per favore,” aggiunse, rivolto all’aria.

“Semplicemente così?” chiese John.

“Sì,” rispose Harold, stanco, sedendosi ad un lato del letto. Aveva già lasciato cravatta e giacca sullo schienale di una sedia. “Un effetto collaterale del lavoro di oggi, a dire il vero.”

“Che cosa stai facendo, esattamente?” chiese John. “Foley aspettava che tu gli chiedessi accesso a dati riservati della NASA, ma sembrava che non avessi bisogno di niente.”

“Be’, è così,” disse Harold. “Se avessi bisogno di qualsiasi dato, potrei semplicemente chiedere alla Macchina di procurarmeli. Può accedere a qualsiasi documento della NASA di cui abbiamo bisogno. No; sto –” Esitò, accigliato, e poi agitò una mano. “Per semplificare al massimo: sto insegnando alla Macchina come controllare una più ampia varietà di sistemi robotici.”

John si accigliò. “Solo questo?”

“Può darsi che l’abbia fatto sembrare troppo facile,” Harold disse, asciutto. “La Macchina sa come raccogliare una quantità quasi illimitata di _input_ – telefonate, collegamenti video, email, dati sensibili – e come esaminare quei dati in modo da trasformarli in previsioni affidabili. La Macchina ha solo il minimo indispensabile. delle funzioni di controllo verso l’esterno. Cambiare leggermente l’angolo di una telecamera, quel tipo di cose.” Le sua labbra si incurvarono leggermente. “Chiamare un telefono pubblioco.”

“Quindi le stai insegnando cose come – i motori e i droni, sull’Artemis?” chiese John. “Ma allora non avresti bisogno di informazioni sulla missione?”

“Oh, no,” disse Harold. “Ci sono qualche migliaio dei migliori ingegneri di software e amministratori di sistema al mondo che stanno cercando di costruire un sistema per farlo. Se si potesse fare in tempo, lo farebbero. No; quello che sto insegnando alla Macchina è come _imparare_ a controllare un sistema robotico – in altre parole, come farei io se dovessi imparare a programmare un tale sistema, come farei per scoprire i suoi comandi. Una volta che la Macchina avrà appreso quello, potrà insegnarsi da sola il sitema dell’Artemis, molto più velocemente di qualsiasi essere umano. E a quel punto –” Si strinse leggermente nelle spallle. “Sarà in grado di portare a termine la missione di deviazione.”

“Quanto sicuro sei che funzionerà?” chiese John.

“Abbastanza sicuro per desiderare che tu non fossi qui,” rispose Harold. “Non è troppo tardi, John. Ho il sospetto che potresti evadere la sorveglianza delle guardie e allontanarti dal sito –”

“Harold, se continuerai a cercare di liberarti di me ferirai davvero i miei sentimenti,” John disse. “Dormi un po’.”

Dopo un momento, Harold annuì. Calciò via le scarpe, si stese supino sulle coperte e chiuse gli occhi; cominciò quasi all’istante a respirare profondamente. John spense le luci, lo coprì con una coperta, e si stese accanto a lui senza togliere le scarpe o la giacca. Chiuse gli occhi. La stanza era silenziosa, e il corpo di Harold trasmetteva calore al suo fianco. John si permise di arrivare a quel punto: si avvolse intorno ad Harold e fece scivolare una mano sul suo petto e la allargò sopra il regolare _tum-tum-tum_ del suo cuore.

#

Il giorno dopo Harold lavorò per sole sette ore prima di chiudere. Foley disse, “Signor Finch –”

“Ho fatto tutto quel che posso per il momento,” Harold rispose, interrompendolo bruscamente. “Le routine del nucleo sono complete. Ora la Macchina ha bisogno di un ciclo di dieci ore per integrare il nuovo codice nei suoi sistemi e diffonderlo a tutti i server. Dopodiché avrò bisogno di valutare se funziona bene, e di ripetere almeno ancora una volta il processo, anche se sarà più veloce. Dopo quello, vedremo; forse avremo bisogno di un terzo giro, forse no.”

“Non ha ancora scritto nessun cavolo di _codice_!” disse uno dei programmatori. “Nessun codice _rilevante_ , comunque, sta scrivendo driver di dispositivi per qualche sistema giocattolo che in realtà non esiste –”

“Va bene,” disse Harold. Si rivolse a Foley. “Mi procuri tre droni tattici uguali a quelli che sono stati caricati sull’Artemis. Senza le bombe nucleari, per favore; non penso che quelle saranno necessarie per l’esperimento. Proveremo il primo domani mattina.”

Lo fissarono; Harold disse, “Per ora, vorrei sgranchirmi le gambe e prendere un po’ d’aria fresca prima di dormire. C’è qualche posto sul sito dove si possano fare due passi?”

Il sole stava tramontando dietro montagne blu, ad ovest; John restrinse distrattamente le possibili posizioni a Utah o Nevada nella sua testa. Harold si fermò, guardando il tramonto; John si fermò con lui. Hersh era già alla recinzione; c’erano venti uomini che stavano apparentemente facendo un giro di ricognizione, e più che altro guardando Harold, con sguardi affamati, furtivi.

Questo non era il tipo di segreto che potesse rimanere tale, anche qui, anche fra il tipo di uomini che facevano questo lavoro. Un misterioso hacker che sputava dal nulla, scortato da un ufficiale del governo dritto dentro il sistema che tutti loro avevano rischiato la vita per proteggere contro le intrusioni? Non serviva un genio per capire che si trattava della cometa, e questi uomini erano bravi, e leali, ma avevano famiglie e amici e vite che volevano continuare a vivere.

Harold incurvò le spalle come una tartaruga, come per proteggersi. “Forse faremmo meglio a tornare dentro, dopotutto,” disse. John mantenne il suo corpo fra Harold e gli osservatori fino all’edificio, per quanto poteva.

“La Macchina avrà letto tutto, ormai,” Harold disse. “John, uccideranno quegli uomini?”

“Probabilmente non quelli che sorvegliano solo la recinzione,” John rispose. “Sono a basso rischio, e non sanno molto per certo, solo voci di terza mano. I ragazzi che sorvegliano la stanza dei server –”  Alzò le spalle. “Sì. Ci scommetterei.”

Harold chiuse gli occhi, il volto teso, infelice.

“Se ti fa sentire meglio, quei ragazzi sono qui per metterti un proiettile in testa se Foley glielo ordina,” John gli disse.

“Non mi fa sentire meglio,” ribattè Harold. “John, puoi per favore –”

“No,” disse John. “ _No_. Non me ne vado.”

Harold chiuse la bocca e si voltà per togliere cravatta e camicia, scarpe e calzini. Si stese sul letto, di nuovo sulla schiena. John spense le luci. Quando l’ultima si spense, Harold chiese, in una voce bassa che fluttuava nel buio, “Vieni a letto?”

“Sì,” John rispose, ugualmente piano, grato. Non ne avevano parlato: svegliarsi la mattina l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro, mani sulla pelle nuda e respiro che si mescolava.

John sbottonò la sua camicia abbastanza per tirarsela sopra la testa. La lasciò sul pavimento. Salì sul letto. Harold fece un breve respiro disperato e si girò verso di lui.

#

Il mattino dopo, il drone rimase seduto di fronte a loro senza fare nulla per tre ore, mentre Foley diventava sempre più impaziente; Harold non battè ciglio. Poi si attivò all’improvviso e decollò in un cerciò ondeggiante intorno alla struttura. Nel giro di un’altra ora, il volo era diventato più regolare e il drone descriveva anelli perfetti e faceva curve strette, quasi testa-coda.

“Molto bene,” disse Harold. “Devo tornare al lavoro.”

Scrisse codice per altre sette ore e lasciò la Macchina ad integrarlo. Questa volta portò John dritto in camera, e appena furono dentro si stavano baciando, frenetici. Harold tremava fra le sue mani, lacrime scorrevano sul suo viso.

Non fu una sorpresa, dopo, quando disse, “È fatta. Lo confermerò domattina, ma non mi servirà un altro giro.”

“Sì,” disse John. La sua testa posava sul petto di Harold; Harold gli accarezzava i capelli. Il suo cuore batteva regolare sotto la sua guancia. Per ora. John chiuse gli occhi e provò a non vomitare.

“Promettimi che non lascerai che ti prendano,” Harold disse. “Non se sono ancora vivo. Devi essere sicuro, John; puoi giurarmelo, non importa che altro –”

“Sì,” disse John.

“Sei _sicuro_?” chiese Harold. “John, quello che ho fatto – se ottenessero pieno controllo alla Macchina, non puoi immaginare –”

“posso immaginare,” disse John. “Sì,”

Harold tacque. Le sue mani continuarono ad accarezzarlo a lungo, rallentando sempre di più mentre cominciava ad addormentarsi. John provò a pensare a New York, strade piene di persone, milioni di persone, che volevano vivere. Ma era troppo grande. Provò a pensare a Carter, triste in un’auto di ronda nelle strade; a suo figlio nella biblioteca che giocava con i piccoli Vasquez, dicendo loro di non avere paura. Fusco e Leon, Monica e sua zia, tutti i volti che riuscì a portarsi alla mente.

Ancora non aiutava. Le mani di Harold si stavano fermando. Una di esse scivolò dai capelli di John, molle per il sonno profondo. John scivolò giù dal letto e portò un cuscino nel bagno e si accucciò premendovi la faccia contro, mentre un dolore animale gli usciva in singhiozzi, così che potesse mantenere la parola il mattino dopo.

#

Quando si svegliò, al mattino presto, con il primo baglire che filtrava attraverso le spesse tende nere, Harold era già sveglio: giaceva fermo, guardando il soffitto; fece un respiro profondo e lasciò che si trasformasse in un sospiro, e quando guardò John i suoi occhi erano dolci, senza paura. Si sporse in avanti e lo baciò. John lo baciò a sua volta e giacquero uno nelle braccia dell’altro, in silenzio.

All’esterno, tutti e tre i droni si sollevarono, volarono in cerchio, atterrarono, si incrociarono in una danza complicata. Harold annuì e tornò dentro. John non si guardò indetro per vedere Hersh e Foley scambiarsi uno sguardo; non ne aveva bisogno. Tornarono dentro, lungo i corridoi scuri, disumani, e John provò a smettere di pensare, provò a lasciarsi diventare nulla più di un’arma, uno strumento. Arrivarono alla stanza dei server e Harold si sedette e mise le mani sulla tastiera. “Svolgi la diagnostica dell’intero sistema e conferma i nuovi comandi.”

“Nuovi comandi attivati,” disse la Macchina. John prese un respiro profondo, lo lasciò uscire. Vedeva il riflesso di Hersh negli armadietti dei server, quattro passi dietro di lui. Vicino abbastanza per impedirgli di usare la lama del rasoio. Non abbastanza per impedirgli di usare il nastro.

Poi la Macchina disse, “Raggi X due zero uno tre Eco due,” ed Harold si immobilizzò e disse, “Che cosa?”

“Che cos’è?” Foley chiese, aspro.

“La denominazione ufficiale per la Cometa di Roth,” rispose Harold. Le sue mani stavano già volando sulla tastiera. “La Macchina sta tentando di dire che la minaccia non è stata sventata. Ma i sistemi funzionano, quindi qual è la difficoltà –”

“Quadro per l’analisi dei dati inadeguato,” disse la Macchina.

“Va bene, allora aggiornalo,” Harold disse, accigliandosi. “Hai controllo sulla strumentazione –”

“Interferenza da utente,” disse la Macchina, ed aprì una dozzina di finestre piene di codice che cambiava mentre lo guardavano. “Intervento dell’Amministratore richiesto sul sito.”

“Che cos’è quel codice?” chiese Foley. “Chi lo sta scrivendo?”

“La squadra al Centro Spaziale Kennedy,” Harold rispose distrattamente, gli occhi fissi sullo schermo.

“Il loro lavoro sta interferendo con l’abilità della Macchina di controllare l’Artemis?” chiese Foley.

Harold non rispose. Stava guardando lo schermo, ma John si accorse all’improvviso che non stava guardando il codice; stava guardando alla finestra terminale nera nell’angolo, lo schermo lucido in cui si rifletteva il volto di John. I loro occhi si incontrarono. Harold distolse lo sguardo. Disse, “È una semplificazione, ma sì.”

“Può ripararlo?” chiese Foley.

“Non da qui,” risposer Harold.

#

Andarono direttamente all’aeroporto. John non ebbe occasione di rimanere solo con Harold.

Foley passò l’intero volo discutendo al telefono con altri alti papaveri dell’amministrazione. Hersh lo trascorse osservandoli entrambi, a malapena sbattendo le palpebre. John non toccò la mano di Harold, non lasciò che le loro ginocchia si sfiorassero, sedette semplicemente accanto a lui e tentò di non sperare, di non credere in una via d’uscita. Harold non parlò. Lavorò su un portatile per la maggior parte del viaggio, su un grande ed elaborato diagramma tridimensionale con forme che fluttuavano nello spazio, connesse fra loro; in cima una scritta diceva _Artemis – Simulazione_.

Quando scesero dall’aereo ad Orlando il clima era caldo e umido, e i venti scalini che portavano alla limousine in attesa sparavano aria condizionata. Ma l’autostrada dell’aeroporto era ingombrata da automobili, taxi, pullman pieni di turisti; John guardò i tabelloni che scorrevano via: Disney, Universal Studios, Sea World. Harold si riscosse abbastanza per fissare il traffico, sconcertato.

“Che diavolo sta succedendo?” Foley chiese in tono agitato.

“Spiacente, signore,” l’autista rispose attraverso l’interfono. “I parcheggi sono tutti aperti gratuitamente per le famiglie con bambini.”

La limousine avanzò di un altro po’ lungo la strada. Tra bambini piccoli sbirciarono dal SUV accanto a loro, cercando di vedere dentro la limousine, premendo mani e volti contro il vetro del finestrino.

“Il suo telefono, per favore,” Harold disse.

Foley lo guardò. “Non sono sicuro –”

“Non sono preparato a trascorrere sette delle ore che ci rimangono aspettando nel traffico,” disse Harold. “Mi dia il telefono o uscirò dalla macchina e andrò a cercarne un altro.”

John non lo guardò, ma le sue viscere si strinsero. Harold suonava aspro, perentorio, come se fosse di nuovo pronto a dar battaglia. Dopo un istante, Foley gli porse il telefono. Harold lo sollevò all’altezza del volto e disse, “Riesci a sentirmi?”

Il telefono crepitò. “Sì, riesco a sentirti,” una voce disse dall’altoparlante, generata elettronicamente; Foley si irrigidì.

“Ci serve un elicottero,” disse Harold. “Usa i miei fondi.”

“Fra trecento metri, uscire dal veicolo e camminare verso destra,” disse il telefono.

La limousine impiegò un altro quarto d’ora per arrancare fino a lì; dopodiché il cellulare suonò, Harold aprì la porta e scese nel bel mezzo dell’autostrada, mentre gli altri lo seguivano. Il traffico si muoveva così lentamente che poterono semplicemente attraversare a piedi tutte e quattro le corsie e scendere lungo il lato della strada, attraverso una stretta fila di alberi; davanti a loro c’era una strada di servizio a due corsie per l’aeroporto, perlopiù vuota, e si avvicinava il rumore di eliche. Foley lanciò ad Harold un occhiata per metà seccata, per metà sospettosa.

Il volo fino a Cape Canaveral durò meno di un’ora. Atterrarono sulla distesa vuota della lunga pista di atterraggio per gli shuttle mentre il sole tramontava, e auto della polizia vennero loro incontro; Foley le requisì, mise uno dei soldati al volante e Hersh sul sedile posteriore con Harold e John e sedette davanti. La loro scorta si era ridotta ad altri due soldati, che li seguirono insieme ai poliziotti. John preferiva decisamente le possibilità: si chiese se quella fosse stata l’idea. Non sarebbe probabilmente stato abbastanza con Hersh lì – non per farli uscire entrambi; ma c’era almeno una qualche speranza di permettere ad Harold di fuggire. O meglio. Qualche speranza di costringere Harold a fuggire.

Raggiunsero in auto l’edificio principale. Le telefonate di Foley permisero loro di superare il cordone di sicurezza e l’anello esterno della stampa, con enormi luci di schermi in ogni dove e telecamere che lampeggiavano attraverso i finestrini dell’auto della polizia, come bianchi fuochi d’artificio che si riflettevano sugli occhiali di Harold mentre lanciava loro un’occhiata. Dopodiché attraversarono il parcheggio e raggiunsero l’enorme complesso del centro spaziale, mentre agenti dei servizi segreti spuntavano dal nulla, sospettosi tanto nei confronti di Foley quanto nei loro, ed arrivarono nel centro di comando. Un nero basso, dalle spalle strette, con una postura militare e una barba di tre giorni, in maniche di camicia e con la cravatta allentata, rimase in piedi e bloccò la strada a Foley. “È forse un qualche _scherzo_?”

“Generale Bolden,” cominciò Foley.

“Lei è un _avvocato_!” Bolden praticamente gli sbraitò contro. “Qual è l’idea, ha in mente di _sporgere denuncia_ contro la cometa? Si rende conto che già sei ore del mio tempo sono state _mangiate_ da questo imbecille gioco di potere a cui sta giocando –”

Foley riuscì a portare Borden nell’ufficio dai muri in vetro sul retro della stanza, il che attutì i suoni, ma a giudicare dai volti sempre più tesi e dai tendini che pulsavano sul collo, la conversazione non stava diventando più produttiva.

La stanza si abbassava davanti a loro con grandi gradoni, come una classe, ed era stipata con quasi trecento persone, tutte sedute di fronte ai computer, a gruppetti, tutte che digitavano freneticamente o discutevano freneticamente. John era piuttosto sicuro che, da quanto riusciva a sentire, ci fosse una squadra cinese nell’angolo, una squadra di russi  più vicina al muro anteriore. John scambiò uno sguardo con Hersh e lanciò un’occhiata alla sicurezza: due tizi per ognuna delle quattro porte. Abbatterli, probabilmente i programmatori non avrebbero messo loro fretta –

“Scusatemi, ho bisogno di sedermi,” Harold disse, e zoppicò – in modo molto più evidente di quanto non facesse di solito – verso una sedia vuota nella fila posteriore, con una postazione di lavoro e tre monitor, tutti spenti e scuri.

John lo seguì e gli rimase vicino, usando il proprio corpo per nascondere le mani di Harold dalla vista laterale; Hersh fece la stessa cosa dall’altro lato. Harold posò il cellulare che aveva preso a Foley sulla scrivania e mormorò, “Password?”

Una lunga fila di numeri e lettere comparve in un messaggio; Harold la inserì. Gli schermi si sbloccarono, quello a sinistra mostrò una mappa della stanza, con quadrati colorati per ogni posto, ognuno etichettato con un nome. Harold li osservò con un’espressione concentrata; poi disse al telefono, “Aggiungi tutti gli sviluppatori come riceventi validi per il gruppo di lavoro della IFT.”

Aprì una finestra terminale sul centro dello schermo e inserì una dozzina di lunghe file composte principalmente da consonanti e caratteri speciali; all’improvviso, un vecchio logo della IFT comparve sullo schermo, dopodiché si sfocò per lasciare il posto ad un’applicazione a tutt oschermo, con una lista di nomi sulla sinistra; a destra c’era l’enorme diagramma tridimensionale che Harold aveva creato sull’aereo, pieni di cerchi e rettangoli e altri grossi poligoni.

Harold cominciò a tracciare linee che collegavano ogni figura ad uno o due dei nomi degli sviluppatori sulla sinistra. Impegò venti minuti – Foley e Bolden stavano ancora discutendo nella stanza dietro di loro, insieme ad una o più persone in videochiamata – poi sollevò il cellulare e si alzò in piedi.

Zoppicò giù per i gradoni fino al fondo della stanza. Parecchi dei programmatori alzarono gli occhi per guardarlo mentre passava, i soldati alla sicurezza si scambiarono sguardi confusi, ma nessuno si mosse per fermarlo. Harold salì sul basso palco sul fondo. Picchiettò il microfono sul podio e disse, “Scusatemi, voi tutti. Chiedo perdono per l’interruzione, ma, per favore, interrompete qualsiasi lavoro stiate svolgendo.”

La maggior parte dei programmatori si fermò abbastanza a lungo per fissarlo. “Fra un momento, riceverete nuovi incarichi,” disse harold. “Il vostro codice attuale sarà salvato e messo da parte. I sistemi dell’Artemis sono congelati a partire da –” abbassò lo sguardo verso il cellulare. “– adesso.”

“Chi cazzo è lei?” qualcuno gridò dal centro della stanza mentre si sollevavano le proteste: tutti gli schermi si stavano oscurando e formattando, lampeggiando attraverso la stanza.

“Sta scherzando?” gli urlò un altro uomo nella prima fila. “Sono nel bel mezzo di –”

“– modifiche ai controlli della cintura di rotazione per aumentare il raggio d’angolo del lancio dei droni,” disse Harold. “Sì, signor Eckerson, ne sono al corrente. Tuttavia, perfezionare l’angolo per il lancio dei droni può nella migliore delle ipotesi portare ad un miglioramento di meno di tre millesimi di punto percentuale sulla probabilità di successo della missione, e in ogni caso, non sarà in grado di completarli e temprarli adeguatamente prima del secondo tentativo, dopo il quale avremo portato a termine la deviazione con successo.”

Suonava del tutto sicuro di sé, pratico; ormai tutti nella stanza lo stavano fissando, le mani immobili, a bocca aperta. Guardò di nuovo il cellulare. “Consegna gli incarichi.”

Alcuni si stavano alzando, cominciando a parlare l’uno sopra l’altro; altri stavano guardando i loro monitor, accigliati; poi qualcuno dalla terza fila, un ragazzo dai capelli biondi ossigenati, gridò, “Ehi, che diavolo, questo sembra come il vecchio stile della IFT.”

Bolden stava uscendo dalla stanza sul retro con Foley alle calcagna, furioso; qualcun altro nella quinta fila, una donna con lunghi capelli scuri, disse all’improvviso, “Questo _è_ la IFT. Questo è un compito della IFT a livello avanzato, è firmato con la chiave PGP di Nathan Ingram.”

Un uomo si alzò in piedi dalla nona fila, vicino al corridoio. “Porca troia, è il genio di Ingram,” sputò fuori, ad alta voce; ci fu una pausa, le voci si abbassarono in un mormorio, e poi il rumore aumentò e aumentò, all’improvviso metà della stanza stava tempestando Harold di domande; Bolden si fermò in cima alle scale, sbigottito.

“Basta così,” disse Harold, interrompendo il tumulto con la voce amplificata. “Ormai dovreste avere tutti i vostri compiti. Io supervisionerò la scrittura del codice e il processo di assemblaggio dalla mia postazione. Se incontrate difficoltà, consultatemi tramite l’IRC; sarò sul canale 451 di Efnet.”

Scese dal palco e risalì i gradoni zoppicando. Bolden lo aggredì in cima alle scale. “Non so chi diavolo lei sia –”

“Davvero?” Harold chiese, alzando lo sguardo da un gradino più in basso.

Bolden esitò e lo guardò. Non disse nulla per un momento. “Non ho mai creduto alle teorie complottiste,” disse.

“La maggior parte delle persone non ci crede,” disse Harold. “Il che è eccezionalmente utile per il raro cospiratore. Ho sempre trovato la pubblicità molto sgradevole, signor Bolden.”

Bolden sembrava involontariamente interdetto, come se una parte di lui volesse crederci. Harold disse, “Generale, mi dispiace per il modo in cui abbiamo fatto irruzione qui. Ma le assicuro che non l’avrei fatto per un motivo minore della necessità. Per favore, mettiamoci al lavoro.”

Foley sembrava confuso quanto John si sentiva; indietreggiò, parlando a voce bassa con Hersh. John si sporse in avanti mentre Harold si lasciava scivolare nella sedia che aveva preso in prestito e mormorò, “Il genio di Ingram?”

“Cercalo su Google,” disse Harold, con un incurvarsi duro, non divertito all’angolo della bocca. C’erano già quattordici finestre aperte sul suo desktop. “Oh, e tieni questo.” Gli porse il cellulare. “Fai un giro per la stanza e fai amicizia. Di’ loro che se qualcuno dei loro ufficiali vuole parlare con me della situazione, possono contattare te per organizzare.”

John annuì e si mosse intorno alla stanza, guardando gli schermi, comportandosi come se si stesse assicurando che tutti lavoravano. Scambiò qualche parola a voce bassa con quasi tutte le squadre nazionali: erano gruppi provenienti da Russia, Cina, Giappone, Regno Unito, Svezia e Finlandia. “È davvero il genio di Ingram?” uno degli uomini della squadra finlandese a voce bassa, lanciando ad Harold uno sguardo quasi affamato, disperato: lo stesso sguardo che John aveva visto negli occhi delle guardie che controllavano il perimetro della struttura dei server.

“Chiedetelo a lui,” John rispose, ma quando ebbe finito il giro e fu tornato da Harold, lo cercò su Google dal cellulare. Il primo risultato era un sottotitolo della pagina di Wikipedia su Ingram: _Controversia: il Genio di Ingram_.

Il primo aprile del 1998, come pesce d’aprile, un gruppo di programmatori della Microsoft, rivale della IFT, pubblicarono un libro bianco che delineava l’agenda di Ingram, estremamente affollata di incontri di affari ed eventi mondani (e la quantità di alcool che si riportava avesse assunto in quegli eventi era conosciuta), comparandola con le linee di codice che aveva prodotto nello stesso intervallo di tempo _[42]_ _,_ sostenendodi poter dimostrare che era fisicamente impossibile che Ingram avesse digitato il codice nelle ore che gli rimanevano, anche supponendo che dormisse cinque ore per notte.

Il documento riportava anche le prestazioni mediocri di Ingram al MIT, con un confronto dettagliato fra il codice risalente ai tempi del college e un campione del codice della IFT, suggerendo che la stessa persona non poteva essere autrice di entrambi. Il libro bianco propose inoltre come soluzione il fatto che Ingram avesse, nell’ultimo anno al MIT, scoperto una lanterna magica che ospitava un genio il quale dispensava enormi quantità di codice geniale, nessuna parte del quale scriveva in prima persona.

Il libro bianco fu passato di mano in mano e apprezzato negli ambienti tecnologici nell’Internet dell’epoca. Benché la grande maggioranza delle persone lo ritenesse semplicemente uno scherzo, parecchi provarono fastidio per il successo ed il genio di Ingram [senza fonte], e numerosi ingegneri di software e amministratori di sistema [43] dichiararono di trovare il libro bianco estremamente plausibile. Alcuni lo fecero in tono scherzoso, ma altri suggerirono esplicitamente che Ingram avesse uno o più programmatori per produrre il lavoro che lui dichiarava proprio. [44]

La controversia si diffuse abbastanza per ricevere una breve menzione nella rivista Newsweek. Quando gli fu richiesto un commento, Ingram rise soltanto e disse, “Già, lo tengo in una bottiglia e lo faccio uscire solo nelle occasioni speciali,” e scoraggiò qualsiasi discussione seria. [45]

La controversia fu ulteriormente alimentata all’inizio del 2001, quando la IFT diminuì improvvisamente e drasticamente la sua produzione. La compagnia non raggiunse mai più le altezze del suo successo negli anni Ottanta e Novanta [senza fonte], benché Ingram sia rimasto al timone fino alla sua morte nel 2010, e molti ipotizzarono che Ingram avesse “perso il suo genio”, ovvero, in termini più seri, che il suo presunto partner lo avesse lasciato. Alcuni [chi?] specularono che, considerando la data, il partner fosse addirittura rimasto ucciso negli attacchi dell’11 settembre.  
  
---  
  
 

Quando John scese alla pagina seguente di Wikipedia, tuttavia, si imbattè in una vignetta che dicava _Questa sezione riporta eventi attuali. Le informazioni potrebbero cambiare rapidamente mentre gli eventi sono in corso di sviluppo._ Sotto di essa c’era una fotografia sfocata di Harold mentre scendeva dal podio, con una didascalia che diceva _Individuo sconosciuto_ , e un nuovo paragrafo:

Durante la Crisi della Cometa di Roth, un individuo è comparso inaspettatamente al Centro Spaziale Kennedy per prendere parte allo sforzo internazionale per deviare la cometa. Numerosi fra i programmatori con esperienza alla IFT hanno riconosciuto lo stile del suo codice e hanno ipotizzato che si trattasse del genio di Ingram. La persona non ha confermato né smentito il suggerimento. _[50]_  
  
---  
  
Quando ricaricò la pagina, la fotografia era stata sostituita da un ritratto formale di un Harold sorridente presa dal sito della United Heritage Insurance, la didascalia diceva _Harold Wren_ , e la sezione si era allargata fino ad occupare tre paragrafi:

Durante la Crisi della Cometa di Roth, un individuo identificato a titolo di prova come Harold Wren è stato candidato come il genio. _[46]_ Wren, un compagno di classe di Nathan Ingram al MIT _[47]_ , ha fatto la sua inaspettata comparsa al Centro Spaziale Kennedy per prendere parte allo sforzo internazionale teso a deviare l’asteroide. _[48]_

Ha assunto la direzione della programmazione e ha fatto uso del sopra descritto Programma di Incarico della IFT, utilizzato al culmine del successo della IFT, per distribuire compiti di programmazione al resto della squadra. _[49]_ Numerosi fra i programmatori con esperienza alla IFT hanno riconosciuto lo stile degli incarichi e hanno ipotizzato che si trattasse del genio di Ingram. La persona non ha confermato né smentito il suggerimento. _[50]_

Il signor Wren è attualmente impiegato come agente assicuratore per una compagnia, la United Heritage Insurance _[51]_ , che è una sussidiaria totalmente posseduta dall’Altair Technology Group, la società privata a capitale di rischio che possiede anche metà della IFT. _[52]_ Il titolare dell’Altair Technology Group è sconosciuto, anche se alcuni hanno ipotizzato che si tratti di una compagnia di copertura posseduta dal signor Wren in persona. _[45] [incerto: discussione]_  
  
---  
  
Il Genio di Ingram e Harold Wren erano argomenti di successo su Twitter, e il volto di Harold era in prima pagina sul sito della CNN: John si guardò intorno nella stanza: trecento programmatori, tutti online; qualsiasi di loro poteva star raccontando la cosa ad altri in quel preciso momento, e probabilmente una dozzina di loro lo stava facendo.

Il telefono di John cominciò a suonare. Era il _New York Times._

John passò la mezz’ora che seguì a dire a parecchi giornalisti, “Il signor Wren non ha commenti da rilasciare,” finché una di loro disse, “Salve, parla Annemarie Lotts del _Des Moines Register_. Non so proprio come dirglielo, ma sono andata a scuola con Harold a Iowa Falls, e so che il suo vero nome è Harold Gale –” John sentì un misto di gioia e insoddisfazione: _non ho potuto indagare per conto mio_. Annemarie continuò, “E immagino che qualcuno lo renderà pubblico abbastanza presto, ma non voglio essere io a mettere lui o i suoi nei guai –”

“Aspetti un secondo,” disse John. Harold alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, sollevando un sopracciglio. “Ricordi una Annemarie Lotts del liceo?” John gli chiese.

Harold sbattè le palpebre. “Signore.”

“Vuole sapere se hai qualcosa in contrario alla divulgazione del tuo vero nome,” disse John.

“Be’, immagino che le accuse per sedizione non siano particolarmente preoccupanti, viste le circostanze,” disse Harold. “Dille che va bene, e la richiamerò più tardi stasera.”

“Davvero?” John chiese, dubbioso.

Harold stava di nuovo fissando lo schermo a labbra strette. Fece un gesto interrotto, uno scatto della mano. “Ha condiviso il pranzo con me in quinta elementare quando l’avevo dimenticato. Non vedo perché non dovrei parlare con lei.”

“Non sapevo che avessi in _mente_ di parlare con qualcuno,” disse John. “Harold, qual è il vero motivo per cui siamo qui?”

Harold non sollevò lo sguardo. “Immagino che gli ufficiali del governo cominceranno a telefonare fra breve,” disse. Aprì una nuova finestra sul computer e azionò una serie di comandi; il telefono nelle mani di John vibrò per un messaggio: _917-555-2527_. “Da’ quel numero solo a persone che rappresentano ufficiali di alto grado, e di’ loro che sarò disponibile fra qualche ora. Quando saremo pronti, reindirizzeremo il numero originario alla mia segreteria, e li richiameremo.”

Quando ormai John non riusciva a rispondere al telefono abbastanza velocemente e fecero lo scambio, aveva raccolto gli assistenti di quattro senatori, due generali, sette primi ministri e il capo di stato maggiore della Casa Bianca.

Harold aveva trascorso la maggior parte del tempo principalmente rispondendo alle domande degli altri programmatori. Ce n’erano state molte, alcune delle quali aggressive. Il tizio irascibile della prima fila si era alzato in piedi e aveva indicato il quadro che Harold gli aveva dato, lamentandosene, finché Harold non aveva caricato il diagramma e tirato fuori sei parti del progetto per mostrargli come il suo pezzo si sarebbe composto con gli altri. Aveva sgranato gli occhi, dopodiché si era zittito ed era tornato al proprio posto senza un’altra parola.

Ce n’erano stati alcuni altri così, e dopo di loro un fiume continuo di domande; Harold tirava fuori tutte le risposte quasi istantaneamente, tranne che per un paio di esse che lo fecero esitare, dire “Hm, lasciatemi pensare,” e contattare due o tre altre persone nella stanza perché venissero alla sua postazione a discuterne; ognuna di quelle conversazioni durò un quarto d’ora, dopodiché Harold fece una telefonata, corresse il diagramma e rimandò tutti al lavoro.

Un paio d’ore prima, lo schermo giù al fondo della stanza si era acceso con uno scintillio e aveva cominciato a mostrare una semplice simulazione video della cometa in movimento e dell’ _Artemis_. C’erano due percentuali sullo schermo in due vignette: una diceva 32% e la seconda diceva 58%. Tutti avevano alzato lo sguardo; Harold disse nel microfono del suo computer,  con la voce che attraversava la stanza, “Le percentuali mostrano le attuali probabilità di successo per i due tentativi di deviazione rimanenti, sulla base di diecimila simulazioni. Avrete tutti notato che l’ultimo tentativo ha una probabilità più alta: la discrepanza è dovuta alle informazioni che possiamo aspettarci di ottenere aggiungendo strumentazione al secondo tentativo.”

Prima che avesse finito di parlare, il primo numero era salito a 33%.

Da quel momento in poi, continuarono lentamente a salire. Erano ormai a 39% e 68%, la qualità del video di simulazione era molto più raffinata, e l’intera stanza era sua. Il sentimento di grigia, pesante disperazione che prima incombeva sul luogo era scomparso, e tutti lavoravano di fretta, ma senza angoscia. Harold aveva cominciato a mandare alcuni di loro a dormire, farsi una doccia e radersi. Alcuni di loro avevano provato a protestare, ma lui si era limitato a fissarli finché non se ne andavano. Persino Bolden era andato nel suo ufficio per stendersi sul divano un paio d’ore, apparentemente la prima volta da giorni che lasciava la stanza.

Aveva chiamato la Casa Bianca per arrivare prima di Harold; questo aveva dato respiro a tutti per un po’. Ma fuori dalla stanza, il mondo era molto più combattuto; siti di notizie ululavano per avere nuove informazioni, e biasimavano i governi per aver permesso ad Harold di entrare. Annemarie Lotts aveva pubblicato il suo vero nome, e un agente dell’FBI in pensione era sulla CNN a dire che Harold si era introdotto in ARPANET da ragazzo ed era ricercato per diversi crimini federali. La casa della sua famiglia era circondata da elicotteri di giornalisti e forze dell’ordine; Harold aveva lanciato uno sguardo al sito web del _New York Times_ per poi distogliere risolutamente lo sguardo.

La nuova linea telefonica suonò un paio di minuti dopo che Harold ebbe tolto di mezzo la prima. Era la Casa Bianca, la segretaria del capo di stato maggiore. “John,” disse, “sono Eleanor. Abbiamo bisogno che il signor Gale venga immediatamente al telefono.”

“Un momento,” disse John, e guardò Harold. “A qualsiasi cosa tu stia lavorando, spero sia pronta.”

Harold alzò lo sguardo. John sollevò il telefono. “È la Casa Bianca. Sono piuttosto sicuro che ti vogliano passare il capo di stato maggiore.”

“Può discuterne con te,” disse Harold.

John lo fissò. Harold ricambiò lo sguardo, sbattendo le palpebre. John alzò le spalle mentalmente e riportò il telefono all’orecchio. “Eleanor, il tuo capo può parlare con me se vuole. Il signor Gale non può interrompersi, al momento.”

Lei esitò. “Io non –”

“Vuoi davvero interrompere il lavoro che sta facendo in questo momento per domande a cui io posso rispondere?” John le chiese, e con questo ottenne che gli passassero McDonough, irritato e in parte riluttante a fidarsi.

“Forse dovrei chiarire questo: l’unica ragione per cui in questo momento lei e il suo capo non siete in un _carcere_ di massima sicurezza per aver violato i database della NASA è che –”

“Che sta salvando il mondo?” John chiese, asciutto. Riusciva quasi a vedere McDonough digrignare i denti. “Signore, perché non mi dice semplicemente ciò di cui ha bisogno, e farò del mio meglio per farglielo avere.”

“Ciò di cui ho bisogno sono _risposte_ ,” McDonough rispose brusco. “Chi diavolo è il suo capo, per esempio.”

John coprì il microfono e guardò Harold. “Salvo qualcosa?”

“Solo la Macchina,” disse Harold.

John tornò al telefono. “Harold Gale, alias Harold Wren,” disse. “Possiede metà della IFT, ha scritto tutto il codice –”

“Quindi mi sta dicendo che questa storia del Genio di Ingram –”

“Sì,” disse John. “Ha circa sessantacinque miliardi di dollari, e non è pazzo. Penso che sia più o meno tutto.”

“E chi diavolo è _lei_?” chiese McDonough.

“John Harrison Stracey, alias John Reese. Ex Sergente Capo di Prima Classe, primo gruppo delle Forze Speciali, dopodiché Delta, dopodiché la CIA.” Le labbra di John si incurvarono. “Mi sono congedato nel 2010.”

McDonough esitò. John lo sentì mormorare, probabilmente chiedendo a qualcuno di controllare i dettagli. Tornò al telefono. “Molto bene, signor Stracey –”

“Reese, se non le dispiace,” disse John. “Ci sono abituato.”

“Ok, Reese,” disse McDonough. “Abbiamo bisogno di capire che cosa diavolo sta facendo Gale.”

“Proponi una videochiamata,” Harold disse dalla sedia, continuando a digitare.

“Cosa?” disse John, coprendo il telefono.

“Il Presidente, qualsiasi altro capo di stato vogliono invitare, fra un’ora,” disse Harold. “Di’ loro che posso spiegarmi una volta, non venti.”

A McDonough la proposta non piacque, ma la accettò. Un’ora dopo, Harold andò nella grande sala riunioni sul retro e disse alla Macchina di organizzare la chiamata: c’era una dozzina di schermi nella stanza, e tutti si accesero con i volti tirati, ansiosi di presidenti e primi ministri, circondati dai loro uomini. Sobbalzarono tutti quando gli schermi si accesero. Sembravano confusi.

Harold non diede loro occasione di rifletterci. “Dovrete perdonarmi la brevità,” disse. “Abbiamo ancora un lavoro considerevole da fare. Dovreste tutti poter vedere lo schermo con le statistiche.” le percentuali sullo schermo erano salite a 44% per il secondo tentativo, 73% per il terzo. “Avremo finito quando raggiungeremo il 99.6% per il secondo tentativo. Questo dovrebbe avvenire poco fra più di due giorni. A quel punto, mancherà un giorno al secondo tentativo, quindi dovrebbe esserci tutto il tempo.”

Sollevò una mano quando più di una persona provò a parlare, anche se nessuna delle loro voci veniva trasmessa nella chiamata. “Scusatemi,” disse. “Mi rendo conto che avete tutti preoccupazioni legittime. Non mi conoscete. Ma, per essere piuttosto diretti, non avete niente da perdere. Il primo tentativo ha dimostrato che il meglio che potevate fare non stava funzionava. Se il mio lavoro qui non ha successo nel prossimo tentativo, potete buttarmi fuori e avrete ancora un terzo tentativo da compiere. Ma vi assicuro, se non fossi sicuro del mio lavoro, starei trascorrendo i miei ultimi giorni in un modo molto più piacevole.

“So anche che avete tutti il dovere di rassicurare i vostri cittadini e mantenere la pace.” Si voltò e indicò John. “Il signor Reese ha accesso a me in qualsiasi momento. Non esitate a contattarlo con qualsiasi domanda a cui desideriate sia data una risposta per il pubblico. Quando raggiungeremo l’80% per il secondo tentativo, il che dovrebbe avvenire domani, potrò prendere un’altra pausa di un’ora. Signor Presidente, mi rimetterò ai suoi desideri su come trascorrere quel tempo.”

Ricevette domande da tutti loro per il resto dell’ora. Si riducevano tutte a, che cosa diavolo sta facendo?

“Per semplificare all’estremo: ho costruito un regolatore principale per tutti i differenti sistemi che sono stati cuciti insieme per equipaggiare l’ _Artemis_.” disse Harold. “Ora stiamo costruendo una simulazione del sistema dell’asteroide a partire dai dati disponibili, la quale ci dirà come utilizzare i sistemi.”

Andò avanti ancora per un po’, ma dal momento che nessuno di loro era abbastanza ferrato in fatto di computer da capire lontanamente quel che Harold stava facendo, le risposte, che, John sapeva, stavano evitando ogni accenno alla Macchina, erano perlopiù al di sopra della loro portata. In ogni caso, servì allo scopo, che era far loro credere che Harold sapeva che cosa stava facendo, e farli sentire in controllo della situazione.

In seguito, McDonough richiamò John. “Nella prossima pausa, lo metteremo sulla CNN con Anderson Cooper,” disse. “Ci serve che il pubblico senta la sua voce, si faccia un’idea di chi è.”

John guardò Harold, che rimase in piedi per un momento, gli angoli della bocca abbassati; poi annuì ed uscì dalla sala riunioni, tornando alla programmazione.

“Va bene,” John disse a McDonough.

“Se c’è qualsiasi altra cosa di cui avete bisogno, me lo dica.”

“In effetti,” disse John, “ce n’è una. Non sono particolarmente soddisfatto dalla sicurezza qui. Senza offesa, signore, e sta tutto portando a buon fine, ma non avremmo _dovuto_ essere in grado semplicemente di entrare qui dentro e cominciare finché gli uomini in cima alla catena di comando non sono stati avvertiti.”

“Non c’è da scherzare, maledizione,” disse McDonough. “Pensavo che Foley avesse la cosa sotto controllo.”

“Sono sicuro che il direttor Foley abbia fatto del suo meglio,” disse John. “Probabilmente ho solo degli standard diversi.” Lasciò che McDonough accusasse il colpo per un momento. “Mi rendo conto che ci sono alcuni questioni riguardanti la giurisdizione,” aggiunse, “ma, al fine di risparmiare tempo, supponevo che si potessero semplicemente scavalcarle. Non c’è alcun motivo per cui Mr. Wren non dovrebbe avere una scorta personale qui, giusto?”

“Una scorta personale?” McDonough sembrava circospetto.

“E se per ipotesi tale scorta fosse interamente composta di rispettabili Berretti Verdi in congedo,” disse John, “be’, parecchi soldati entrano nella sicurezza personale dopo essersi congedati.”

“Ha qualcuno in mente?” chiese McDonough.

“Il Capitano Mick Ryan del primo gruppo delle Forze Speciali è venuto qui in Florida in congedo per fondare una compagnia che offre sicurezza personale a dirigenti di alto grado che viaggiano in regioni ad alto tasso di rapimenti,” disse John. “Assume soltanto soldati in congedo con storie di servizio immacolate.”

“Non posso autorizzare l’assunzione di un appaltatore privato –”

“Harold può pagare il conto,” disse John. “Mi serve solo che lei li faccia entrare dalla porta.”

Ryan rispose al telefono al settimo squillo. Sembrava che ci fosse una qualche festa: spruzzi d’acqua e grida di bambini in sottofondo. “Sì, chi è?” chiese.

“Il capitano Ryan?” disse John, e ci fu un silenzio improvviso all’altro capo della linea.

“Stracey?” Ryan disse lentamente. “Gesù. Stracey, figlio di puttana. Pensavo che ti fossi fatto mettere sottoterra per qualcosa di così segreto che non avrebbero nemmeno ammesso che eri morto. Hanno lasciato liberi voi ragazzi della Delta per gli ultimi giorni?”

“Sono stato libero per un po’,” disse John. “Ho un favore da chiedere.”

Ryan sbuffò. “Per quanto possa valere ancora, certo. Sarei felice di riequilibrare un altro po’ i conti, se posso farcela.”

“Hai guardato i telegiornali?” chiese John. “Quello che sta succedendo a Canaveral?”

“Sì, queste stronzate sul nostro geniale salvatore occhialuto che è a quanto pare così magico che può fare quello che un centinaio di altri tizi non sono riusciti a fare?” disse Ryan.

“Lavoro per il genio occhialuto,” disse John. Ryan si fermò. “Ce la farà.”

Ryan non disse nulla per un lungo istante: John sentì una voce in sottofondo dire, _Papà, papà, chi è?_ “Shh, tesoro,” disse infine. “Stracey, mi dai la tua parola d’onore di Berretto Verde?”

“Parola d’onore,” disse John. “Andrà bene. E questo è il motivo per cui ho bisogno che tu prenda tutti gli uomini di cui puoi fidarti e venga qui su, perché avrò bisogno di voi per quello che succede dopo.”

Gesù, non è che tu chieda molto,” disse Ryan. Dopo un momento chiese, “Ci faranno entrare?”

“Ho sistemato tutto con le alte sfere,” disse John. “Ci saranno degli elicotteri in attesa all’eliporto di Morris per portarvi dentro. Quanti ragazzi puoi portare?”

Ryan emise un respiro. “Ne ho dieci in casa in questo momento, se non ti dà fastidio che smaltiscano qualche birra,” disse. “Probabilmente posso averne altri dieci in un’ora, quindici se me ne dai due.”

“Prendi la prima ora,” disse John. “Faremo entrare gli altri più tardi. Chiamami quando sei sul posto.”

“Quanto hai bisogno che la cosa passi sotto silenzio?”

“Dillo a chi vuoi,” disse John. “Andate sulla CNN se riuscite.”

Ryan richiamò tre ore dopo quando atterrarono. John stava sonnecchiando su una branda che aveva spinto accanto a quella di Harold, in un ufficio requisito al fondo dell’ingresso. Sapeva che Hersh e due degli uomini di Foley erano di guardia fuori dalla porta. Rotolò giù dalla branda e rispose al telefono e diede indicazioni a Ryan. “Il tizio con la tuta beige è dell’NSA. Contatelo per quattro.”

Uscì nell’ingresso dopo aver riattaccato. Harold lo guardò, senza sorridere, fermo. La sua tuta era un po’ spiegazzata, ma gli occhi erano limpidi: aveva dormito qualche ora prima, più o meno mentre John aveva fatto le telefonate. John sorrise a lui e ai due soldati preoccupati. “Voi ragazzi dovete cominciare a stancarvi, esserci venuti dietro tutto questo tempo, da Washington fin qui,” disse. Gli occhi degli uomini scattarono verso Hersh e tornarono a lui, senza dire nulla. “Ero preoccupato per la situazione.”

“È tutto sotto controllo,” Hersh disse piano.

“Oh, lo è,” disse John. “È solo che non volevo ferire i suoi sentimenti.”

Hersh si accigliò e poi si voltò di scatto mentre la porta d’ingresso e Ryan entrava alla testa di una doppia colonna dei suoi uomini, tutti in neri giubbotti antiproiettile, pistole in mano. I soldati si irrigidirono, guardarono Hersh per istruzioni, portando le mani alle pistole. “Agente Hersh,” John disse allegramente, “il capitano Mick Ryan. Si occuperò della sicurezza del signor Wren a partire da ora.”

Hersh rimase immobile per un momento, ma non era un idiota. Guardò John, guardò Ryan, dopodiché si voltò e fece un cenno silenzioso ai soldati; lo seguirono mentre scompariva nella direzione opposta lungo il corridoio d’ingresso.

 “Stracey,” Ryan disse, tendendo una mano. “Non chiami, non scrivi – litighi con quelli dell’NSA –”

“È bello vedere anche te,” disse John, stringendogli la mano. Si voltò mentre la porta si apriva; era Harold. Guardò Ryan e i soldati, sollevò le sopracciglia in direzione di John. “Harold, questo è Mick Ryan,” disse John. “Lui e questi uomini ti terranno d’occhio. Voglio sei uomini con lui in ogni momento,” disse a Ryan, che annuì.

Harold disse cortesemente, “Grazie, signor Ryan,” e lanciò un’occhiata di lato a John mentre tornavano nella sala di programmazione lungo il corridoio d’ingresso.

“Ho ottenuto un po’ d’aiuto da qualcuno degli amici che mi avevi chiesto di fare,” disse John. “Spero non ti dispiaccia.”

Harold guardò i sei uomini che lo seguivano come ombre: Ryan aveva portato i restanti a fare una ricognizione dell’edificio e ad assicurarsi una via d’uscita e un dormitorio. Fece una piccola smorfia. “Sono preferibili ai loro predecessori, suppongo,” disse.

“Sono molto cari,” John aggiunse allegramente.

“Non mi aspetterei di meno,” Harold disse asciutto.

#

Harold stava ormai esclusivamente facendo il lavoro di integrazione, mettendo insieme le parti che gli altri programmatori gli mandavano e componendole in qualcosa di unico. Le percentuali continuarono a salire per il resto della notte. Le stime del secondo tentativo raggiunsero 80% alle otto del mattino dopo. Il tempismo rese molto felice lo staff di Anderson Cooper: avevano posizionato le telecamere ancor prima che le grida di gioia fossero finite. “Molto bene,”Harold disse, cupo, e lasciò che un assistente di produzione lo guidasse verso una sedia.

John rimase in piedi accanto alla telecamera principale e osservò. Il volto di Harold rimase completamente vuoto, e le sue risposte si mantennero rigide e poco più che monosillabiche, nonostante tutto quello che Cooper tentò di tirargli fuori. Domande sulle accuse di sedizione ricevettero un, “Non credo che qualsiasi imprudenza giovanile che io possa aver commesso sia particolarmente rilevante al momento, e sono sicuro che un avvocato mi consiglierebbe di non dire niente,” e nient’altro, persino quando Cooper lasciò tre interi secondi di silenzio imbarazzato, che John sapeva erano una sfida che avrebbe perso in modo spettacolare.

Ma Cooper ebbe la sua vendetta. Disse, “Signor Wren, ovviamente io non sono un esperto di computer, quindi spero che ci perdonerà, ma abbiamo pensato fosse meglio portare un esperto per porle alcune domande, a beneficio del pubblico,” e si voltò verso un grande schermo che il suo staff aveva spinto fra loro, e si accese con il volto tetro e non rasato del dottor Gervaise. “Dottor Gervaise, se magari potesse –”

“No, mi scusi, saltiamo le stronzate,” lo interruppe Gervaise. Si sporse in avanti. “Allora, signor Wren – non è dottor Wren, vero?”

“Oh, direi di no,” disse Harold. “Benché Nathan abbia raccolto varie lauree _ad honorem_ col passare degli anni; immagino che si potrebbero considerare ottenute da entrambi. Ma signor Wren andrà bene.”

“Bene,” disse Gervaise. “Quindi mi dica, per favore, in che modo il governo l’ha convinta a prestarsi a questo mucchio di stronzate, e come ha convinto tutti gli altri a bersela? Le hanno offerto riparo in qualche enorme bunker sotterraneo, o che altro?”

Harold sospirò. “Dottor Gervaise, rispetto le sue credenziali, e non posso biasimarla per aver contestato gli iniziali tentativi di rappresentare scorrettamente le probabilità di successo della missione dell’ _Artemis_. Ma le assicuro che non c’è nessun possibile incentivo la cui offerta potrebbe indurmi a prendere parte in qualsiasi tipo di inganno. Per essere piuttosto diretto, l’unico incentivo che potrei accettare per essere qui è evitare la distruzione della civiltà umana.”

Gervaise sorrise senza gioia. “Quindi sta seriamente affermando di aver costruito, nell’arco di due settimane, un sistema di controllo integrato completo e funzionante per un’accozzaglia di componenti spaiati e armi nucleari, capace di controllarla a una precisione tale –”

“No, no, certo che no,” Harold disse, interrompendolo. Gervaise si fermò a bocca aperta. “Sarebbe del tutto ridicolo. Un anno non sarebbe abbastanza.”

“Aspetti,” disse Anderson Cooper, e Gervaise disse, “Quindi che diavolo –”

“Ho passato gli ultimi dieci anni a lavorare su un –” Harold esitò, agitò una mano nell’aria. “Non ho ancora un nome da dargli. Chiamatelo un sistema di entrata. Per descriverlo nel linguaggio dei non addetti ai lavori, volevo creare un sistema che permettesse di prendere qualsiasi dispositivo elettronico – qualsiasi oggetto controllato da microprocessori, dai cellulari ai frigoriferi – e collegarli ad un sistema che avrebbe poi generato una macchina elettronica capace di interfacciarsi con i dispositivi, di attivare programmi che si estendessero a tutte le loro capacità.”

Cooper sembrava confuso, nonostante Harold avesse usato quello che apparentemente pensava passasse per termini da profani, ma Gervaise lo stava fissando stranito. “Non è ancora in funzione, ovviamente,” aggiunse Harold. “Ma era avanzato abbastanza per permettermi di generare un prototipo funzionante per i sistemi dell’ _Artemis_ che aveva solo bisogno di perfezionamenti minimi.”

Sembrava quasi che Gervaise avesse la nausea. “Quello di cui sta parlando,” disse, “qualcosa in grado di fare quello di cui sta parlando, è virtualmente – è impossibile. Se si potesse fare –”

“Cambierebbe il mondo,” disse Harold. “Quella era l’idea, dottor Gervaise. Dopo l’11 settembre, Nathan ed io ci rendemmo conto che avevamo già fatto più soldi di quanti potessimo sperare di spendere nelle nostre vite, e non eravamo stati in grado di apportare nessun progresso davvero monumentale per il mondo. Così decidemmo di intraprendere un progetto per il quale, sentivamo, valeva la pena sacrificare qualsiasi altro obiettivo a breve termine.”

Gervaise si limitò a fissarlo. Harold ricambiò lo sguardo, poi si rivolse a Cooper e disse, “Se vuole una dimostrazione, mi dia per favore un portatile e una grande porta USB, e alcuni cellulari a caso con i loro cavi. O qualsiasi altro dispositivo elettronico relativamente piccolo che riesce a trovare.”

Ci fu un rovistio frenetico che ottenne ad Harold sette cellulari in diversi colori, un Kindle, e una videocamera portatile. “Molto bene,” disse Harold, e li collegò tutti alla porta USB e la porta al computer portatile. Aprì una finestra terminale. “Questo è ovviamente un esempio banale,” disse mentre digitava, “ma come prova di principio spero che lo troverete –”

Tutti i dispositivi cominciarono a suonare _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ in armonia perfetta, ad eccezione del Kindle, che fece comparire le note sullo schermo a tempo.

“Cristo Iddio,” disse Gervaise, e la sua voce si ruppe e si prese la testa fra le mani.

#

Dopo quello, lo staff della CNN ottenne il permesso di dare inizio a un collegamento dal vivo che veniva comunicato ad ogni testata giornalistica nel mondo. Gli assistenti di produzione, accalcati, avevano una serie di schermi che mostravano l’intera copertura planetaria della CNN, con video che venivano da dozzine di posti nel mondo: Times Square, piazza Tien’anmen, la Piazza Rossa intorno al Cremlino, Trafalgar Square, ognuna di essi lentamente riempita da persone con gli sguardi fissi su giganteschi schermi. Alla base alcuni numeri mostravano le percentuali, che stavano ancora salendo regolarmente.

Le piazze erano tutte piene zeppe quando, due giorni dopo, il secondo tentativo raggiunse il 99.6%. Al fondo della sala di programmazione, dei tecnici avevano posizionato uno schermo gigante alto quanto l’intera stanza per il video che veniva dall’ _Artemis_ stessa mentre entrava in posizione, ruotando: la cometa incombeva, improvvisamente enorme. John era accanto ad Harold, Bolden dall’altro lato, e il muro dei venti uomini di Ryan era in piedi contro il muro dietro di loro.

Foley e i suoi uomini non si vedevano da nessuna parte: avevano gettato la spugna subito dopo l’intervista. John aveva visto Foley che lo guardava dalle file laterali, le braccia incrociate sul petto, le labbra strette; quando _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ aveva cominciato a sunare, aveva lanciato un’occhiata a John dal fondo della stanza. Hersh era in piedi accanto a lui. John aveva fatto ad entrambi un sorriso sottile e freddo. Foley aveva chinato leggermente la testa: _punto tuo_ , e poi si era rivolto ad Hersh e aveva detto qualche parola, per poi uscire dalla stanza.

Hersh aveva raccolto tutti i suoi uomini – tutti gli uomini che avevano visto la Macchina – e aveva portato via anche loro. John aveva la cupa sicurezza che non fossero arrivati a casa: Foley non voleva ancora che la Macchina fosse svelata più di quanto non lo volesse Harold. John non si illudeva sul fatto che avrebbero rinunciato a prendere Harold, ora che sapevano che esisteva, quello che poteva fare. Ma non sarebbero mai più stati capaci di farlo semplicemente sparire.

Persino lì nella sala di controllo, tutti continuavano a lanciargli occhiate nel completo silenzio che si fece quando il primo drone fu lanciato. C’era un programma completo sopra lo schermo: il prossimi dieci punti della missione, ognuno di essi con due separati conti alla rovescia: uno in tempo reale, e il secondo ritardato di sette minuti e quattordici secondi, il ritardo per le immagini video fra l’ _Artemis_ e il controllo a terra. Il conto alla rovescia in tempo reale per il primo drone raggiunse _0:00:00_ e si accese in verde per indicare che avevano ricevuto il segnale di conferma.

Trattennero tutti il respiro; nel preciso momento in cui il secondo timer arrivò a _0:00:00_ , la telecamera dell’ _Artemis_ oscillò brevemente, ci fu una breve esplosione di luci al suo bordo, e poi guardarono tutti il bianco brillante dei motori del drone che fiammeggiavano mentre sfrecciava via, diretto oltre il vuoto verso la superficie rocciosa e sibilante come il ghiaccio della cometa, a circa cinque miglia di distanza. L’impatto fu luminoso come una supernova: distolsero tutti lo sguardo con una smorfia mentre lo schermo diventava bianco. Mentre ancora si stava scurendo, il secondo e il terzo drone venivano lanciati insieme sullo schermo, a secondi di distanza.

Mancavano due droni su otti, quando arrivò il messaggio di errore: il timer per il settimo drone arrivò a zero e diventò rosso. I numeri scomparvero e vennero sostituiti dalla scritta _INTERROTTO_. Il respiro trattenuto fu collettivo. “Va tutto bene,” disse Harold: tutti si stavano già girando verso di lui. “Fino a tre fallimenti di droni rientrano tranquillamente nella tolleranza della missione. Dovrebbe riconfigurarsi automaticamente.”

Sullo schermo, i timer stavano già cambiando: il settimo drone era stato abbandonato, e due altri lanci di droni erano stati aggiunti alla tavola. “Gesù Cristo,” qualcuno mormorò a qualche fila di distanza: suonava come una preghiera più che come un’imprecazione.

Gli ultimi droni ebbero successo, dal lancio alla detonazione. Prima che chiunque potesse mettere insieme nulla che somigliasse ad un grido di gioia, lo schermo si oscurò all’improvviso e comparve un’intera nuova serie di conti alla rovescia, i tempi in minuti ed ore: accensioni di motiri. “Significa che non ha funzionato?” gridò qualcuno, incerto.

“No,” disse Harold. “L’ _Artemis_ continuerà a seguire la cometa finché il carburante non si esaurisce.” Suonava piatto. John scosse la testa, sorridendo vagamente fra sé e sé, tristemente; avrebbe dovuto dire ad Harold di programmare dei fuochi d’artificio, o un qualche messaggio di vittoria.

La gente non riusciva a realizzare che era _finita_. Qualcuno applaudì incerto; la maggior parte di loro cominciò semplicemente a parlare, ad Harold e gli uni agli altri, con conversazioni in sette lingue.

“Almeno sicuramente non è andata in pezzi,” disse qualcuno, e poi qualcun altro gridò qualcosa in russo, e un altro membro della squadra russa tradusse: “Traiettoria alterata! L’Osservatorio di Pulkovo conferma che la traiettoria della cometa è stata alterata _–_ ” Un altro grido venne dall’altro lato della stanza da un gruppo di persone che stavano guardando la trasmissione dell’Hubble sulla CNN: stavano utilizzando immagini generate al computer per tracciare una curva che mostrava la nuova traiettoria, la quale portava la cometa ben distante dalla Terra.

La realizzazione cominciò a diffondersi nella stanza come onde che si intersecavano, partendo da ogni punto in cui qualcuno trovava una conferma e la condivideva con gli altri. La gente piangeva e si abbracciava, e bottiglie di liquore stavano venendo fuori da sotto le scrivanie, dove erano state nascoste per non portare sfortuna alla missione.

Bolden si voltò con lascrime che gli scorrevano sul volto. Voleva evidentemente abbracciare Harold, ma Harold era rimasto in piedi, tenendosi alla ringhiera, la testa chinata avanti, senza sorridere. Bolden si accontentò di mettergli una mano sulla spalla. “Ce l’ha fatta,” disse. “Ce l’ha fatta.”

“Per favore, portami fuori di qui,” Harold disse a John, quasi inudibile, mentre il rumore nella stanza cominciava a salire a livelli di isteria, con lo scoppio dei tappi champagne, gente che si voltava e gidava brindisi nella loro direzione.

Un elicottero li stava aspettando all’esterno nel giro di un quarto d’ora. Farci salire Harold fu la missione più fisicamente brutale in cui John si trovava da molto tempo. Con meno di venti uomini, sarebbe stato impossibile. Ai media non imporatva che avessero pistole e che potessero uccidere senza di esse; ogni singolo giornalista tentava istericamente di ottenere una parola, anche solo un cattivo angolo per la telecamera, e la gente comune che era venuta a vedere era peggio: volevano semplicemente _toccare_ Harold, come se fosse stato una reliquia in una chiesa. Fu una vera e propria rissa fino alla fine, spingere persone di lato contro la pressione di centinaia di altre. Harold mantenne la testa chinata, le spalle incurvate.

“Alzati in aria!” John gridò al pilota attraverso il microfono quando gli mancavano circa venti metri. Lui e Ryan sollevarono Harold di peso verso i ragazzi che si stavano sporgendo dall’elicottero, mentre tutti gli altri uomini della squadra formavano un muro umano di doppio spessore circondato dalla folla urlante, e poi loro due e i sei ragazzi della scorta di Harold saltarono sui pattini e si issarono mentre l’elicottero continuava a salire.

Harold sedeva rigido, le mani strette attorno alle ginocchia. John gli rimase vicino, toccandolo con il fianco, l’unico conforto che potesse dargli. Ryan e i suoi uomini stavano tutti parlando al telefono con le loro famiglie, ma persino loro continuavano a lanciare occhiate furtive ad Harold. Il pilota continuava a guardare nello specchietto retrovisore.

Elicotteri di giornalisti comparvero dietro di loro nel giro di dieci minuti, ottenendo vantaggio grazie ai carichi più leggeri. Gli operatori si sporgevano con enormi teleobiettivi. Harold si ritrasse sul retro dell’elicottero e prese il cellulare, ed ottennero istantaneamente il permesso di atterrare in un aeroporto regionale a qualche miglio di distanza: un rapido jet privato era stato rifornito di carburante e li stava aspettando, con un equipaggio di volo molto confuso, che strabuzzò gli occhi quando arrivarono di corsa sull’asfalto e su per le scale, con gli elicotteri dei giornalisti che si libravano in uno stormo appena fuori portata, non avendo ottenuto il permesso di atterrare.

“Allora, ehm, dove andiamo?” chiese il pilota, balbettando, mentre l’equipaggio di volo preparava l’aereo per il decollo. Alcuni degli elicotteri stavano atterrando fuori dall’aeroporto, e la gente cominciava a radunarsi. John discese il corridoio e si sporse verso Harold, che si era già lasciato cadere in un sedile accanto al finestrino in quarta fila, ed abbassato la tendina. Il suo sguardo era fisso avanti. “Direi da qualche parte ai Caraibi, ma penso che potremmo essere respinti se proviamo ad ottenere il permesso di lasciare lo spazio aereo statunitense,” John disse piano.

“Portaci a New York,” disse Harold.

John esitò. “Non posso riportarti alla biblioteca,” disse, odiando doverlo dire ad alta voce.

“Lo so,” disse Harold. “Possiedo l’ultimo piano del numero 834 di Fifth Avenue, e il tetto è largo abbastanza per permettere l’atterraggio di un elicottero.”

John annuì e andò a dirlo al pilota. Quando tornò, Harold aveva abbassato lo schienale della sedia ed era raggomitolato sul fianco, addormentato, il viso rivolto verso il fianco dell’aereo. John lo coprì con una coperta e riuscì a sollevare schermi protettivi attorno alla propria testa.

Con la Macchina a gestire le interferenze per loro – e a manomettere il monitoraggio di tutta la costa orientale per i controllori del traffico aereo, che sembravano sempre più seccati ogni volta che John li sentiva parlare con il pilota – riuscirono a seminare gli inseguitori prima di arrivare all’aeroporto di Westchester. John prese i nomi e gli indirizzi email dell’intero equipaggio d ivolo e promise loro una buona ricompensa se fosse riuscito a far entrare Harold in città senza essere pedinato.

Era già buio quando entrarono, su un volo che avrebbe teoricamente dovuto dirigersi verso l’eliporto al confine est. Il pilota spense le luci mentre volavano sopra New York, e riuscirono a scendere in meno di tre minuti e a far sì che l’elicottero decollasse e si allontanasse prima che qualcuno li notasse, a parte qualche passante che indicava verso l’alto dalla strada, troppo lontano per vederli in faccia. John scosse la testa. Era ancora questione di tempo.

Harold non aveva le chiavi con lui, e la porta sul tetto aveva un sistema di allarme all’interno che lui stesso aveva costruito. Non apparteneva ad alcun circuito. Dovettero far calare un paio di ragazzi nel suo appartamento da una finestra. Harold si appoggiò al muro dell’entrata sulle scale mentre lavoravano, incurvato ed esausto. Non aveva detto una parola dal volo aereo. Quando finalmente entrarono nell’appartaente, zoppicò visibilmente fino alla cucina, le spalle piegate.

“Renderemo l’appartamento sicuro e daremo un’occhiata alla situazione delle scale e dell’ascensore,” Ryan disse a John, dopo che ebbero fatto una breve ricognizione sul luogo. “Ma devo dirtelo, il mio istinto mi dice che non possiamo rendere sicuro l’edificio a meno di non avere un buono spazio di manovra per interagire con gli altri inquilini, e non penso che potremo farlo entrare o uscire senza un elicottero.”

“Lo so,” disse John. Lasciò che Ryan se ne occupasse e attraversò il salotto per unirsi ad Harold in cucina: Harold stava facendo una tazza di tè, fissando la bustina in infusione. “Probabilmente dovremo pagare gli inquilini del piano sotto al nostro per andarsene, se possibile,” disse John.

“Quello che pensate sia meglio, ovviamente,” Harold disse, distante. “Immagino che anche il condominio avrà bisogno di essere placat: ho acquistato questo appartamento sotto falso nome – Harold Crane – il che viola l’intesa di cooperazione.”

“Me ne occuperò,” disse John.

“Ho bisogno di – non posso vedere Grace,” Harold disse all’improvviso. “Vero?”

“Non per un po’,” disse John. Pedinare gli inseguitori non era un’opzione quando gli inseguitori erano ogni persona per la strada ed ogni testata giornalistica al mondo.

Harold annuì con un breve scatto. “Ho bisogno di – le devo una –”  Si interruppe. “Devo farle avere qualcosa.”

“Dovremo chiedere aiuto a Carter,” disse John. Anche la sua faccia era stata trasmessa qualche volta di troppo, e in ogni caso non avrebbe lasciato Harold per un secondo in quel momento.

“Va bene,” disse Harold.

“Riposati un po’,” dises John. “Farò venire Carter.”

I furgoni dei giornalisti stavano già circondando l’edificio in doppia fila, solo leggermente trattenuti da un poliziotto esasperato, quando Carter riuscì a venire. John aveva speso parecchio del denaro di Harold: tutta la scorta aveva ricevuto un extra, e una promessa di un’ulteriore ricompensa se avessero mantenuto la privacy di Harold, e, giusto per essere sicuro, ora Harold possedeva la compagnia organizzatrice.

John aveva rintracciato personalmente l’amministratrice di condominio: una gran dama alta, dai capelli argentati, che gli aveva riservato l’espressione attonita e offesa della sua insegnante di prima elementare quando la sua governante l’aveva chiamata con fare incerto dopo che lui era sceso ed aveva bussato. L’appartamento era pieno di voci e del suono di un televisore acceso nel salotto: – _la posizione precisa rimane ignota, anche se abbiamo alcune voci non confermate secondo le quali il suo jet sarebbe atterrato venticinque minuti fa nell’area metropolitana di New York –_

“Chiedo scusa, il portiere non ha chiamato su per annunciarla?” chiese lei, freddamente. Poi si accigliò, cercando di identificare la sua faccia.

Una voce gridò dalla cucina, “O mio dio – mamma, nonna, vive _qui_.”

La donna si voltò. “Che cosa, Allison?”

“Harold Gale!” Una ragazzina spuntò dalla porta agitando un cellulare. “L’elicottero che abbiamo sentito, era lui! È su twitter!” Si fermò a bocca aperta quando vide John, e l’amministratrice di condominio si voltò di nuovo per fissarlo.

Apparentemente l’intero suo clan si era radunato a casa sua per guardare l’operazione dell’ _Artemis_ ed era rimasta per festeggiare. John finì per stringere molto mani mentre tutti i ragazzi mandavano messaggi ai loro amici, pieni di gioia. L’amminstratrice stessa sembrava incerta, evidentemente indecisa fra un’intensa, automatica disapprovazione per qualcosa di tanto eccitante in corso nel suo edificio, e l’intuizione istintiva che il valore di quell’edificio era appena schizzato oltre il tetto e le impronte dell’elicottero sopra di esso. Per non parlare del fatto che avrebbero tutti continuato a vivere.

John ebbe l’impressione che nel giro di qualche settimana la disapprovazione avrebbe comunque rovesciato l’equilibrio, ma per il momento gli fu permesso controvoglia di appostare guardie nel cortile e preparare un passaggio coperto da una tenda dalla porta sul retro all’entrata di servizio.

Carter arrivò alla porta di servizio in bici, con addosso un’ordinaria tuta blu con un’etichetta che diceva _Elisa_ , i capelli raccolti in una coda coperta dal cappellino blu con la visiera tirata giù sul volto. John aveva già fatto in modo di far entrare e uscire un’altra dozzina di ragazzi per le consegne, con cibo, articoli alimentari e libri, quindi la stampa non si disturbò per fotografarla in volto. Gli uomini di Ryan la fecero passare e John le venne incontro subito dentro la porta sul retro. Lei si sollevò e gli prese il viso fra le mani e disse piano, “Bel lavoro.”

“È stato Harold,” disse lui, ma la sua gola era stretta e felice. Sembrava vero, all’improvviso: avevano salvato lei, e Taylor, e Fusco e suo figlio; avevano salvato Shaw e Leon e Bear e Monica. Avevano salvato la Vasquez e i suoi figli. Avevano salvato tutti.

Harold si alzò in piedi quando John la portò nell’appartamento, le braccia lungo i fianchi; aveva dormito, si era fatto una doccia e aveva indossato una camicia pulita e impeccabile, come un’armatura. Lei attraversò la stanza per raggiungero. “Immagino che se volessi essere ringraziato, saresti lì fuori a parlare con la gente,” disse, “ma solo per questa volta, dovrai sopportarlo.” Premette la guancia contro la sua e sussurrò qualcosa che John non riuscì a sentire, e poi lo baciò sulla guancia; quando si ritrasse, il volto di Harold era colpito e pallido, e stava fissando il pavimento, gli occhi umidi.

Harold le diede la lettera che aveva passato l’ultima ora a scrivere su una carta da lettere spessa, simile a pergamena, con pagine accartocciate sparse sul pavimento. Aveva sigillato la busta con cera rossa. La infilò in una tasca, e guardò il biglietto con l’indirizzo della madre di Grace finché non l’ebbe memorizzato; glielo restituì.

“Va bene, ma prima di andarmene, voglio delle risposte,” disse. “Perché so che tu non _hai_ trascorso gli ultimi dieci anni a costruire un qualche sistema di entrata per cellulari. Che cosa è successo veramente laggiù?”

“Te lo dirò, Joss, lo prometto, molto presto,” Harold disse piano. “C’è molto di più di cui dovremo discutere.”

Dopo che se ne fu andata,  Harold rimase accanto alle alte finestre incorniciate dalle tende lunghe e formali. John si unì a lui. L’appartameno era silenzioso: le guardie erano fuori nell’ingresso. “Intendo chiederle di continuare il nostro lavoro con i numeri irrilevanti,” disse Harold. “Non possiamo – non siamo nella posizione per –”

“Già,” disse John. Non erano nella posizione per fare molte cose. Guardò fuori, Central Park e l’orizzonte che lo circondava all’asterno, pieno di luci metropolitane e lampioni. Harold aveva amato la città, la sua vastità ed anonimità, il modo in cui lo aveva lasciato indossare cento volti diversi, muovendosi inosservato da un bar da quattro soldi al Grand, da un’edicola fuori dal parco di Washington Square a un negozio di libri usati a Park Slope.

Un riflettore si muoveva dalla strada, setacciando la facciata dell’edificio – probabilmente illegale, ma nessuno li aveva ancora fermati. Dall’altra parte della strada, un grande teleobiettivo in cui si rifletteva la luce formava un cerchio bianco pallido in una delle finestre della sede dello zoo di Central Park. Alcune macchie di verde e rosso erano sparse sulle finestre, probabilmente i mirini di macchine fotografiche a lungo raggio – John sospettava che qualche fotografo si fosse arrampicato sugli alberi di Fifth Avenue. Il mondo intero che guardava dentro.

Diverse testate giornalistiche continuarono a presentarsi sotto diversi nomi: diciassette di essi avevano ormai fatto la propria comparsa sulla pagina Wikipedia di Harold, e metà di essi avevano ottenuto i propri articoli personali, ed ognuno era aggiornato più velocemente di quanto John potesse ricaricare le pagine. Ogni trasmissione giornalistica in televisione stava combattendo selvaggiamente per raggiungere chiunque che avesse mai parlato con Harold, chiunque che lo avesse mai incontrato sotto qualsiasi nome. John aveva guardato Adam Saunders mentre veniva inseguito da tre squadre di giornalisti dal suo appartamento a una macchina, dicendo “No comment” con il volto nascosto da una mano: qualcuno aveva avuto la brillante idea di cercare i registri della Commissione per i Titoli e gli Scambi con il nome di Harold Crane, e lo avevano trovato come l’investitore che aveva salvato Tritek – e Saunders come broker.

Uno dei riflettori colpì parte della finestra ed il riflesso si agitò sul volto di Harold per un momento. Si ritrasse convulsamente dalla luce, quasi inciampando, e rimase in piedi, tremando leggermente. Sembrava – inerme, come un nervo esposto, gli occhi troppo spalancati e la bocca semiaperta; una tartaruga tirata fuori dal guscio.

“Harold,” dise John. La paura era un nodo doloroso in gola; ricordò Harold dire, _Promettimi che non lascerai che ti prendano_. Prese un profondo respiro e si costrinse a chiedere. “La Macchina aveva davvero bisogno che fossi alla NASA?”

“No,” Harold disse dopo un istante. “Il sistema di incarico della IFT era progettato precisamente perché non dovessi avere interazioni faccia a a faccia con nessuno dei nostri programmatori. Avrei potuto dirigere l’operazione dalla struttura dei server.”

John deglutì. Ne era stato piuttosto sicuro, ma era diverso, sentirlo dire ad alta voce. “Perché sei andato?” chiese. Aveva voluto salvare Harold, non metterlo in una cella di un diverso tipo. “L’hai – fatto per me?”

Harold rimase immobile. “No, John – no,” disse, voltandosi verso di lui. John ricambiò lo sguardo, per metà spaventato, per metà desideroso di credergli. “O almeno –” Harold esitò, e poi si schiarì la voce e disse, disperato, “Sembrava che valesse la pena di vivere.”

John lasciò andare il respiro, un brivido di sollievo, e poi si stava avvicinando, tirando Harold a sé. Harold venne verso di lui: un passo tremante, di scatto, ed era fra le braccia di John, tenuto stretto, la fronte appoggiata a quella di John, le mani strette attorno ai suoi fianchi.

John si sollevò e prese il viso di Harold fra le mani, delicatamente, trasformò le proprie mani in schermi che bloccassero la luce e la sua visione periferica. Si piegò in avanti e lo baciò. Harold si appoggiò a lui e chiuse gli occhi. John si avvolse attorno ad Harold anche più stretto, spostò tutto il corpo fra lui e le finestre.

John non sapeva che cosa avrebbero fatto – aspettare che l’onda di isteria passasse, fuggire sull’isola che Harold quasi sicuramente possedeva, comprare uno yacht su cui vivere. Non sapeva che cosa sarebbe successo dopo. Ma Harold era fra le sue braccia, il suo corpo si rilassava leggermente, e la sua mano stava scivolando sulla nuca di John, aggrappandosi. John lo baciò e lo ribaciò, e allungò la mano per le tende.

# Fine


End file.
